Many Loves Found: Ikarishipping
by Josh Spicer
Summary: This is my first story of six that put all relationships in motion. This one is Paul and Dawn.
1. Mercury City

**This is something that I'm experimenting with.**

**The story itself is about Ikarishipping (Dawn and Paul).**

**  
The story in whole is a collection of 4 things taking place at once, and will involve the couples of Ash and Misty, May and Drew, Dawn and Paul (Duh), James and Jessie, Brock and an OC, and finally, a new villain, and a random other girl, don't know who yet.**

**The new villain will debut in one of these, and is the main one in all of them but the one with him/other girl story.**

**Well, as MXC always says: "Let's get it on!"**

* * *

It was just another average day of walking around the Sinnoh region, trying to find a place to stop and rest. Ash was in an average battle against an average guy. Everything looked set tight and ready for Ash to win with his Pikachu up against the opponent's Onix. Brock served as judge.

Dawn: Whoo, go Ash!

Piplup: Piplup!

Ash: Alright, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu!

A huge blast reigned from the cute yellow Pokemon's cheeks. It blasted the rock snake and ended up making it a barbecue.

Brock: Onix is unable to battle, therefore, the winner is Ash.

In a nearby bush was a trio of no good people who basically stalked the good trio.

James: Um, Jessie, look.

James pointed over to the group.

Jessie: Oh, it's the twerp gang, I wonder what they're doing?

Meowth: You mean besides doing everything right?

The other two then pounded on Meowth's head.

James and Jessie: Negative!

The group said their goodbye's to their opponent (not gonna name a useless character) and started back on their journey. A shadow suddenly appeared behind Team Rocket. They slowly looked behind to see a man leaning on a tree, throwing a poke ball up and down.

Man: Hm, always up to no good, uh Team Rocket?

James: Wait, who are you?

Jessie: And why do you know us?

Meowth: Wait, aren't that twoip from Hoenn, the huge contest star, what was your name?

Man: I believe you want Drew.

Meowth: That's it.

Team Rocket suddenly huddled together, scared.

Drew: Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, yet.

James: Then what do you want?

Drew: I need your help.

Team Rocket: What?!

Back to the important group. The three of them had just reached where they needed to go, a city called Mercury City.

Dawn: Mercury City, Home of the Sinnoh's Finest

Brock: Hm, I remember this place, me and Professor Ivy went here once, I wonder if, no, she couldn't.

Ash: What?

Brock: Hm, oh nothing.

They walked a while until they reached the center, sitting on a bench to look around.

Ash: Oh man, my feet are tired and I'm really hungry.

Pikachu: Pika pi.

He fell down too.

Brock: Well, if you're really hungry, there's a five star restaurant all the way across town, called Chef Pizarrio.

Dawn: How about a mall?

Brock: Glad you ask..See that building over there?

Dawn: Yeah?

Brock: Ten stories, each with it's own gender and clothes. A girl's paradise, right Dawn? Right?

He looks around.

Brock: Dawn?

He looks towards the mall to see a puff of smoke.

Brock: Can't stand between Dawn and shopping, right Ash? Ash?

He looks towards the restaurant and sees another puff of smoke. He takes a sigh and falls onto the bench.

As the puff of smoke chilled down, Dawn had reached the mall, and was already shopping.

Dawn: Hm, blue skirt with white strap, or white skirt with blue strap, oh, I just can't decide.

All the way across the room, way on the other side, was a blue dressed man looking at new shoes.

Man: Only I would sacrifice a good pair of shoes to get a Fearow. And of course, the useless piece of trash only had Peck and Wing Attack.

Back on the other side, Dawn had ten bags full of just clothes. She slammed them all on the counter and gave the cashier her card.

Cashier: Wow, that just might be the second biggest payment we've had all day?

Dawn: Second biggest?

Cashier: Yeah, some red haired lady bough about five things off each rack, unfortunately, she was minus a penny, but I helped her out.

Dawn: Awesome.

Her chin was on the counter with some of her hair frizzled.

Back on the other side, the man had chosen his shoes and was going to pay for them. He glanced over to the left a bit, and noticed Dawn.

Man: Of course, the one place I actually like, they have to show up.

Cashier: Here you sir.

Man: Thank you.

He puts the new one's on, throwing the old ones in the trash.

Back on the other side, Dawn glances towards the man's direction, and instantly is surprised, getting her head up.

Dawn: No way, is that Paul?

The man stands back up and looks back over Dawn. When he notices her, he grabs a random magazine, opens it, and puts it in front of his face.

Dawn: It is Paul!

Cashier: Thank you mam.

She takes her card back.

Dawn: Oh, um, could you put these on hold for a minute?

Cashier: Of course!

Dawn waltzes over in his general direction as pushes the button on the elevator. After a few minutes, Paul throws the magazine down.

Paul: Is there something I can help you with?

Dawn: Why are you in a shopping mall?

Paul: That's none of your concern.

Dawn: Ooh, are those new shoes?

Paul: Yes, come on you stupid thing!

He keeps on pressing the button.

Dawn: So, why are_ you_ in the mall?

Paul: I'll just take the stairs.

Dawn: Why are you always so rude? I'm just trying to make small talk and you're just trying to avoid me?

He stops at the bottom of the stairs, glancing back at Dawn.

Paul: Why, because you're friends with Ash, and anybody who thinks Pokemon are friends, well, then their pathetic.

He walks down the stairs all the way. Dawn lets out a sigh.

* * *

**There we go, Chapter 1.**


	2. Mundo Kindo

**Yeah, Chapter 2.**

**I've also decided to name a theme song for each ship, this one, "He Said, She Said" by Ashley Tisdale.**

**And for those that ask, no, I'm not gay.**

* * *

As Paul left the mall, Dawn followed, and as they reached outside, it was snowing.

Paul: Of course, my new shoes, now in snow.

Dawn: Seriously Paul, just take a serious chill pill and just relax for a bit, it's snow.

Paul: I don't _do_ fun, alright.

Dawn: What's your version of fun, blasting Pokemon?

He sighed and started walking again.

Paul: I don't have time for this. I need to get some food.

Dawn: Ooh, I'm hungry too.

Paul: And please, for the love of god, stop following me!

He walked away, cold, leaving her to stand there with a glum look on her face. She sighed and walked in a different direction.

As Paul reached the center of the town, he cleared some snow and sat down on the bench. That's when a man with a cane, a top hat, a black suit, and a skull mask on walked up to him.

Man: Pretty cold uh?

Paul just tried to ignore him.

Man: I saw you and your girlfriend arguing, trust me, it's just the first stage.

Paul: She's not my girlfriend, I barely even know her.

He looked behind him to notice the skull mask.

Man: You're lying, I can see it in your eyes.

Paul: So, what does it matter to you?

Man: Simply put, I am what most men call, oh, a business man. I look and try to find the right business, and work with what I have, I've found you.

Paul: Pathetic.

Man: Oh, I feel hurt, pathetic you say, no, on the contrary, I see it as, a job.

Paul: You stalk people just do business, you're either pathetic or a crazed entrepreneur.

Man: Oh, on the contrary my lad, I'm equally as good as business as you are of turning girls down. What, was that your, third one?

Paul: How did you-

Man: Trust me, I've been following for your entire stay here in Mercury City. My name's Mundo Kindo, now, I won't distract you any longer, I'll leave you to your dinner.

Mundo started walking away, until turning around.

Mundo: Oh, and if you ever do see Dawn again, give her my regards.

Paul: I'll be lucky if I never see her again.

Mundo chuckles a bit. Paul then turns around and starts to walk off, until Mundo speaks.

Mundo: Oh-

Paul turns around.

Mundo: And Paul, you might want these.

Mundo suddenly throws Paul a set of keys.

Paul: Why would I-

When he look up, Mundo's gone. Paul lets out a breathe and heads out to the restaurant.

When he arrives there, he immediately gets a booth. When his menu comes, he orders a glass of pop (he may to bad-ass but he's still underage). That's when he glances over and notices that Dawn also enters.

Paul: You've gotta be kidding me.

He puts the metal tray the pop was served on in front of his face, so Dawn, sitting in a few tables far, wouldn't see. Eventually, she notices, upon checking out the restaurant, Paul's new shoes he had just bought. She giggles a bit, and walks over next to her.

Waitress: What might I get you cute couple tonight?

Paul puts down the menu to notice Dawn. He sighs.

Paul: Spaghetti with meatballs and a vegetable roll please.

Waitress: Thank you, and you miss?

Dawn: Same please.

Waitress: Alright then, you're food will be with you in about 15 minutes.

Dawn: We'll be waiting.

The waitress as she walks away.

Paul: Why do you guys keep following me?

Dawn: Oh come on Paul, you've gotta admit, you do enjoy my company?

Paul: The only thing good about your company is that I never know who you are.

A flame suddenly appears behind her, her eyes become red, and her expression that of a demon.

Dawn: The group isn't here to stop me.

Paul: Oh please, you wouldn't even try.

She cracks her knuckles.

Dawn: What's my name?

Paul: Was it Dusk?

He started smiling as she inched closer.

Dawn: Try again.

Paul: Moon?

A growl formed.

Dawn: Nope.

Paul: How about-

All of a sudden, Dawn launches at him, doing whatever she can without actually hurting him. They went all around the restaurant, disturbing many a people. A girl suddenly screams, and her table flings up to see Meowth and James there, wearing mariachi outfits. Dawn stops, and she is seen pulling Paul's arm back with her foot. They each stare at each other. James plays his guitar, and then they bolt.

Paul: It's Dawn, Dawn!

Dawn lets go and brushes her hands.

Fat Man: Get out!

Paul gets up and flings his hair back, emo fashion.

Paul: Forget this, I'd rather not eat then deal with you.

He then opens the door and leaves, and of course, Dawn follows.

Dawn: Paul wait.

Paul: Just shut-up right there. All I wanted to do in this city is just relax without having to deal with your stupid group.

Dawn: Come on Paul-

Paul: No, you're stupid. The one who can actually fight less than half decent treats his Pokemon as if they were brothers, the blind one fantasizes over the first girl he sees either over or exactly his age, the yellow rat doesn't know when to shut-up, and you, oh, you, you're just the most ditsy, overrated, loud mouthed, optimistic, pathetic person I have ever met.

With each insult he took a step closer.

Paul: And if given the opportunity to grab you by the collar and throw you half way across the Earth, I would in a heartbeat.

Dawn: Then why don't you?

She said that breathing on his ear. Paul realizes that they are inches away. He then backs up, recalling each insult.

Paul: Not only will this secret not come out, but if I ever see you again, I don't even know.

He walks back towards the hotel district.

Dawn: Which hotel?

Paul: Seaking!

Dawn: That's ours.

Paul: You've got to be kidding me!

He kicks some random can in anger. Ash walks up to her staring at Paul. He waves his hand in front of her face.

Ash: Dawn, hello?

He has a rose in his hand.

Dawn: Oh, hey Ash, where did that rose come from?

Ash: Internet.

Pikachu: Pika

He nods as she starts giggling when Brock suddenly walks up, blushing and looking up.

Brock: Oh the day I've had.

Ash: I hear that.

Dawn: Yeah.

She's still staring in the direction of Paul.

* * *

**So ends Chapter 2**


	3. Night at the Seaking Hotel

**Yeah, I approve all the views, but a review would be nice.**

* * *

As the trio enters the Seaking Hotel, Drew is seen.

Ash: Drew!

Brock: Isn't this a surprise?

Dawn: Who's Drew?

Drew: Yes, how shocking. Go Totodile!

He releases a Totodile.

Drew: Water Gun!

He releases a Water Gun to Ash. Ash is hit and is sent back to the door, glass.

Ash: Ow! Hey, what gives!

Drew: You have something of mine!

Ash: What are you talking about?!

Brock: Drew, calm down!

Dawn: Still don't know.

Ash gets up and cracks his back.

Ash: Pikachu, Thundershock.

Pikachu does so as a shock hits Totodile. He is sent back into Drew. He returns him.

Drew: You tried. Go Ferraligatr!

A Ferraligatr appeared in front of them.

Drew: Mega Punch!

Ash: Bolt Tackle!

They go for a double hit, then all of a sudden, a Pichu appears. It does a shock, sending both of them back.

A Man: Good job Pichu.

It runs back.

The Man: Return Pichu.

He returns it.

The Man: Now please, not the time or place for such battling.

He has a cane and stands up: it's Mundo Kindo.

Dawn: Seriously, who's Drew?

Brock: I'll tell you later, who are you?

Mundo: My name's Mundo Kindo.

Drew: What right do you have to stop us?

Mundo: I re illiterate now is not the time or place for such battling.

Ash: Well then, Mundo, why stop it?

Mundo: I hate repeating myself once, don't make me do it a third.

Brock: Ash, calm down. Drew, just tell us, what does Ash have?

Drew: He stole my Pokemon!

Mundo: Don't you have them?

Drew: I mean my Roselia and Masquerain.

Ash: What?!

Drew growls and stomps his foot.

Drew: I'm tired of this, Jessie, do it!

A Nurse Joy behind them suddenly takes off her outfit to reveal Jessie of Team Rocket.

Jessie: Is this a pathetic twerpy voice I hear?

Drew: No James means no motto.

Jessie: Fine, go Seviper!

After a sigh, Mundo stands up.

Mundo: Looks like nobody listens. Go Lucario!

Everybody looks at Mundo with a face of shock when an actual Lucario pops out.

Jessie: Not what I was expecting.

Drew sighed and said one line before the attack.

Drew: I blame you.

Mundo: Metal Claw please?

Lucario nodded and hit Seviper and Ferraligatr with the claw, sending them into Jessie and Drew, sending Jessie up into the air for a blast off, but Drew into the wall. A real Nurse Joy ran out of a closet all tied up, but no tape on her mouth.

Joy: Impostor!

A bike crashed through the front door, spreading glass everywhere. It was Jenny.

Jenny: Where is he?

Drew: Oh you've gotta be kidding me.

Jenny and some other people come in and take Drew away.

Mundo: Wait!

He got up close to Drew's ears.

Mundo: It was me.

He got back up, allowing Drew to be thrown into a truck while he yelled about how he'll kill Mundo.

Mundo: Oh Drew.

Brock: So, Mundo, care to explain how you got the Lucario?

Mundo turned around to see them all around Lucario, who's just stood there folding his arms. Mundo sighed and returned him.

Mundo: Just, good business. Now, I must head off to sleep.

Dawn: Hm, so, will anybody tell me who Drew is?

After they got upstairs, got unpacked, and told Dawn of who Drew is, they went to sleep, but Dawn, who got awakened by a noise. She walked over to the balcony, looking out to see Paul training insistently. Whenever his Pokemon make a mistake, and blasts them. To Dawn's right is Mundo, sitting down the ledge, still wearing his skull mask.

Mundo: He's a good kid, he's just too rough.

Dawn: You, know Paul?

Mundo: I've seen him here and there.

She looks back at Paul who kicks a tree.

Paul: You are all so useless. You were all perfect two days ago and now you want to relax and chill out? So pathetic!

Mundo starts to chuckle a bit.

Dawn: What?

Mundo: It's just that he always says pathetic, like when-never mind. Anyway, let's just face it, Paul, he's interesting. He does what he wants because he thinks that's how things should go. Pretty, pathetic, actually.

Dawn: So, it all traces back to Paul's history?

Mundo: I'm not saying anything, just business.

Dawn looks down on Paul who's sitting on a stump, his Pokemon gone. A key suddenly lands in front of her.

Dawn: A key?

Mundo:You're gonna want those.

Dawn: Why would-

As she looks up, Mundo's gone.

Dawn: What?

She looks down at Paul who's still on the stump.

Dawn: His history?

She smiles and heads back inside, when Paul looks up. He notices pink pajamas entering a room and sighs.

Paul: Why does she always follow me? Doesn't matter.

He sighs and takes out the keys Mundo gives him. It has three keys on it and a key tag that reads "Sinnoh Made". He puts them away and then gets out a Poke Ball. He releases who was in it: Electabuzz, his most known Pokemon.

Paul: Listen, to me.

It does a salute to show its listening.

Paul: You're good friends with that Pikachu right?

It nods in approval.

Paul: Good, I'm gonna need your help. But, it requires two things.

Paul gets out a Thunder Stone. Electabuzz looks confused, but Paul then gets out an Electirizer.

Electabuzz looks at it then back at Paul in shock. He nods in approval as Electabuzz touches the Electirizer. Suddenly, a white glow appears.

Paul: Perfect.

After the evolution is done, Electivire is seen standing in Electabuzz's place.

Paul: Give this Thunder Stone to that Pikachu, but keep it hidden. Got it?

Electivire nods as Paul smiles a devilish smile.

Paul: Good.

From his room, somebody shuts the blinds. It's Mundo, and he gets out a list, scratching off one part. He then evilly chuckles.


	4. Dawn Speaks the Truth Hallelujah!

**Chapter 4, right now.**

* * *

Electivire walks up to a door in the hallway of the hotel. He slowly opened up the door of this one room. He suddenly stepped on something that made the noise. It was a rubber duck. Electivire kicks it away and then looks at Ash and Pikachu in the bottom bunk, sleeping. He goes to put the Thunder Stone on Pikachu, but holds himself back. He looks at the stone and goes for it again, but again holds it back. He then gets angry and clutches the stone, he then throws the stone out of the window, landing on the grass. Electivire looks his hands and then rushes out of there, with the door closing. Pikachu suddenly awakens and sees the door close. He gets up and runs out to see a door open and light emitting from it. It's down the hall a ways. Pikachu speeds over and peeks in.

Paul: How could you not do it? I knew you were just as pathetic as that Pikachu. You couldn't even keep the stone? So stupid! This was last straw, the first thing in the morning, you're gone.

Pikachu suddenly gets wide eyed as Paul looks over.

Paul: Does the whole group always follow me?

Pikachu rushes back to his room and tries to awaken everybody, to no avail. He then thundershocks Ash, waking him up.

Ash: Pikachu, what gives!?

Brock: Morning already?

Dawn: Who gave what now?

Pikachu points out into the hall where Ash goes out and sees Paul with a suitcase.

Ash: Paul, what are you doing here?

Dawn suddenly lifts her head up.

Dawn: Paul?

She joins Ash and then Brock follows.

Paul: I've had enough of this constant bickering from you four, so I've decided to leave Sinnoh.

Everyone has wide eyes, but Dawn's the most shocked, and Ash didn't make any reaction.

Ash: Good riddance then.

Paul: Dawn, I saw and heard you talking to Mundo, did you get a key?

Ash: How would you know?

Paul: Is your name Dawn? No, now just keep cool for about five more minutes.

Dawn: Y-yes.

She brings it out for all to see. Paul sets his down and brings his keys out.

Dawn: Mine says Sinnoh made.

Paul: As does mine, and now that I look at it-

He suddenly throws the keys to Brock, who catches them.

Paul: There's not significant point of them.

He then goes to pick up his bags again, but stops and sets them down. He grabs a poke ball and tosses it to Ash.

Paul: You seem to like taking care of useless Pokemon, how about another?

Now he takes his bags and heads out of the hotel. Dawn suddenly runs out of the room, dressed, after him. Ash tries to go after her, but Brock grabs his shoulder, shaking his head when Ash looks back.

As Paul reaches the lobby, Mundo is seen.

Mundo: You my friend are getting yourself into bad business.

Paul looks at Mundo and sets his bags down, sitting down.

Mundo: Why did you get rid of the keys?

Paul: They were useless, there was no point of me having them, and there group is full of useless things.

Mundo: You think everything you don't approve of is either useless, or pathetic. You think everyone that doesn't appeal to you is weak and dumb. You think every girl you see, is ditsy and as dumb as a box of rocks, but one.

Paul looks up with a wide eyed expression.

Mundo: Oh trust me, I know.

Paul suddenly looks over to the stairs to see Dawn.

Paul: You can stop hiding, you always seem to be wherever I am recently.

Dawn walks out of the shadows, bag in hand.

Paul: Oh you've gotta be kidding me.

He looks over to Mundo who gives a wave of "well?"

Dawn: Please-

Paul: Just stop right-

Dawn throws her bag down to the floor.

Dawn: No you stop right there, just listen!

Both men in the room are caught of guard.

Dawn: You've been saying that our group is pathetic, weak, and are training our Pokemon wrong, but all along you've sat to the side, criticizing us for the way we do things, well guess what, we don't like it, when at the same time, it's vice versa, we criticize you for the way you do things, and I know you don't like it. You need to do two things, one, get your head straight, two, tell people of your past when they ask, and three, get your head out of your ass!

Both men are very wide-eyed by this. Dawn throws Paul back a poke ball.

Dawn: That's Electivire, isn't it?

Paul (Still Wide Eyed): How did you-

Dawn: My ears is not deaf, in fact it's way better than deaf.

Paul: I don't him he can keep it...

Dawn: Why, all because you tried to evolve Pikachu, and did a good thing by resisting?

Paul suddenly drops the poke ball, and starts to slowly walk towards Dawn. He eventually is inches from her face, enough that they can feel their breath, and to the point that she's blushing. He then suddenly grabs her hat and tosses it to Mundo who catches it. He arches her back and leans forward. She is incredible blushing at the moment. Out of nowhere he says...

Paul: Don't follow me!

He then sets her down to the ground and grabs his luggage, heading out of the hotel. She sits up and gets her hat back. A tear forms in her eye.

Mundo: Stage two, denial.

Dawn wipes it away and gets up, grabbing her bag. Mundo suddenly offers a hand shake.

Mundo: Nice way of putting him in his place.

She high-fives him and when that happens...

SCENE CHANGE

Dawn is seen walking through the town at random places, just randomly walking. On this day, the trio decided to split up on a two-one vote against Dawn. She had no idea where to go since her main stay was the mall. When she turned a corner to get some lunch, she bumps into.......May?

Dawn: May?

May: Dawn?

They suddenly get up and start doing what all girls do when I see them after they haven't seen each other in a while, jump up and down scream.

May: We have a lot to catch up on!

Dawn: I know! Let's go eat.

They walk into the restaurant to the left of them.

They sit down on a table, and they each tell each other all that's happened. Dawn tells all about Paul and how he left, while May says that Drew was sent to jail and he basically dumped her to "keep her safe". They each had a sad moment in this town and they shared it all.

Dawn: So, why did you come here?

May: Enjoyment, fun, vacation, have you been to the mall?

Dawn: Yeah, I nearly bought all the clothes, there was just so many.

May: I know right?

A waiter suddenly walks up with blue short hair and a good disguised black mustache.

Waiter: May I t-t-take your order today?

May: I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs.

Dawn: Me too please.

Waiter: I'll, b-b-be right w-w-with y-you soon.

He walks away to the back quickly.

Dawn: That was odd.

May: Just a bit, yeah. Anyway, hey, I have an idea, let's have a day with just us girls.

Dawn: Oh, let's do it!

* * *

**Gonna end there. I'm gonna hopefully start the next chapter during the girls' day together, but from where Paul is. Anyway, this is Chapter 4.**


	5. Paul During May and Dawn's GDO

**I'm gonna make a section on my profile page putting OC Info in it. (Mundo, Josh Spicer [See XS Fics], and the OC for Brock [Limited Info]) Enjoy.**

* * *

Paul is seen walking down the road with his luggage in hands. An odd factor of this, is the airport and port in the other way. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Jessie flies down and lands on a box in an alley. She gets up and brushes herself off. They both stare at each other, wondering who the other person is.

Jessie and Paul: Aren't you?

Jessie suddenly walks slowly back. Paul sighs at this.

Paul: You don't have to be afraid, I'm not in the mood for a fight.

He starts walking away from the alley. Jessie, intrigued, goes to follow him.

Jessie: Is that an anti-hero twerp I hear?

Paul sighs once more. She appears on the other side of him.

Jessie (Deeper): It's speaking to me very loud and clear.

He starts to growl.

Jessie (Other Side): On the wind...

He starts getting mad, but calms down as Jessie to other side.

Jessie (Deeper): Past the stars....

She goes in front of Paul.

Jessie (Brooklyn Accent): In your ear.

Paul walks behind Jessie, continuing walking as she steps back to where she started.

Jessie: Starting up chaos at a break-neck pace.

She does a motion for him to continue it as he stops. He sighs and gives in.

Paul (Unenthusiastic): Dashing all hope putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name's just as sweet.

Paul (A Little Angry): When everythings worse...

He stops the motto as Jessie keeps following him.

Paul (Calmed a Bit): When everythings worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie...

Paul (Sigh): Paul, and do I have to do this at all?

Jessie: Putting those twerpy do-gooders in their place.

Paul: Team Rocket...

Jessie (Happy) and Paul (Unenthusiastic Still): We're in your face.

Wobbuffet suddenly pops out.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

Jessie: Oh how long I've wanted to do that.

Paul sighs and looks on.

Paul: I might as well ask, why were you in the sky?

Jessie: Stupid Drew, betrayed me and-

Paul: Wait, Drew, what happened to James?

Jessie: We went our separate ways.

Paul: And don't tell me, now you want him back.

Jessie starts crying unintentionally/emotionally insane like.

Jessie: Yes!

Paul: And you're following me because you want my help to find him and Meowth.

Jessie: Would you please?

Paul: I've had enough with love in this town to last me a life time.

Jessie: Um, there's one minor problem with you carrying luggage, the port and airport are that way.

She points the opposite direction they're going. He sighs once again.

Paul: I know, I'm going somewhere else.

After a while, they arrive at a huge building.

Jessie: Isn't this the mall? Oh yeah, I bought half of everything on every rack.

Paul: Jessie?

As they enter and go to elevator, and it arrives, Paul asked that.

Jessie: Yes?

They enter the recently arriving elevator.

Paul: Shut-up, and I'll help you.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Jessie whacks him in the back of the head.

They reach the floor he and Dawn started on (heh, rhyme). Paul leads Jessie and Wobbuffet to the counter.

Paul: Excuse me miss, did some girl leave her stuff on hold her yesterday? White hat, blue hair...

Cashier: Oh yeah, she suddenly left without getting her stuff.

Paul: She asked me to get it for her.

Both Jessie and Wobbuffet looks surprised.

Cashier: Of course.

She gets out all of the stuff Dawn had, all of it. Paul looks behind them and to the cashier.

Paul: Thank you

He looks over to Jessie and Wobbuffet, who in turn look at each other, and then sigh and put their heads down.

They get to elevator, all three, and put their stuff down.

Jessie: What kind of girl would buy this much?

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

Jessie: I'm so out of breathe I'm going to ignore that.

They get downstairs and exit the mall.

Jessie: So where do you suppose we take these?

He doesn't answer. They reach the Seaking Hotel after a while of not talking. Paul enters and goes up the stairs. He reaches Dawn's room and kicks it open, revealing Hunter J standing there, her bracelet ready to fire. The three dodge, dropping everything.

J: Wait, you're not those brats? Well, he is, but not the ones you're looking for?

Jessie: If you're looking for the twerps that not here at the moment.

J: No, but I guess getting rid of you will have to do. Salamence?

A Salamence suddenly crashes through the wall.

J: Hyper Beam!

All three duck, but Paul is the first to get up.

Paul: Enough! I don't know who you are or why you're after a group as pathetic as them...

J: Wait, you hate those brats.

Paul: All three of us do.

Jessie waves to J, still in fear from the Salamence.

J evilly smirks.

J: Salamence? Flamethrower!

A Flamethrower is shot and it barely hits Paul. Her bracelet suddenly blasts and is aimed for Wobbuffet, who in turn counters it and hits Salamence. Paul grabs J from behind and launches her from off the balcony outside, landing in her ship outside.

J: I'll be back. Salamence, return.

She does so and flies off.

Paul: Wait, the stuff?

He looks and sees it's all safe, but his stuff.

Paul: Guess I'm not going anywhere.

Jessie returns Wobbuffet and grabs all of Dawn's stuff, putting it on her bed, a random one actually, but it happens to be hers. Paul leaves a note on it. He goes to leave.

Jessie: Sinnoh Made, now stop following me.

Paul: Do you want to find James or not?

Jessie follows him as they reach downstairs, and find May and Dawn returning. They each have new hairstyles and make-up added, new clothes, new shoes, and finger and toe nail panting done.

Dawn: Paul?

May: Jessie?

Paul walks by them and exits the hotel, not saying a word. Jessie slowly follows him out. Dawn runs up the stairs to her room to notice all of her stuff from the mall.

May: What is it?

Dawn: The stuff I bough at the mall, I forgot about them.

She founds the note and picks it up, reading it.

Dawn: It says, "Sinnoh Made, now stop following me."

May: He does care?

Dawn puts the note away and grabs the two keys: hers and then Paul's.

Both Paul and Jessie stand in front of a building.

Paul: You've got to be kidding.

Jessie: This was where I lost saw him and Meowth.

It's the Chef Pizarro. They enter and get a seat. A waiter starts to walk towards them, stops, drops the menus, then runs back to the kitchen. Another chef drags him back out, almost throwing him to their table. He stands up and looks nervous beyond all belief. He's the same waiter Dawn and May had, short blue hair and a good fake mustache.

Waiter: W-w-welcome, m-may I t-t-t-t-take your or-order?

Paul: Spaghetti and meatballs with a vegetable roll please.

The waiter doesn't look at Jessie, but asks her.

Waiter: And, y-y-you?

Jessie: Same.

Paul: Why does everybody always get what I want?

Waiter: I've had t-that once already t-t-today. I'll be with you shortly.

The waiter starts to walk back to the kitchen backwards, and when he's close enough, he rushes back in. Both Paul and Jessie stared at him through this.

Paul: I think I've found him?

Jessie: Was it the mustache?

Paul: That's always the first clue.

They stand up and head for the kitchen, when all of a sudden, a crash is heard. Two figures, they didn't see them, head for the back.

Chef: This is your warning! You run out of here run more time, you're history!

Paul and Jessie go back to their tables, where the chef comes out to join them.

Chef: I'm sorry, I'm the owner of this restaurant, Chef Pizarro. Unfortunately, your waiter will not continue being that today for you, so I will be his replacement. Like he probably said, your food will be with you soon.

He walks away to the kitchen.

Paul: Well, we found him, it's just a matter of finding him again.

Jessie puts her head down onto the table.

Jessie: Why me?

Wobbuffet pops out.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Jessie whacks the back of its head.

* * *

**Chapter 5, not even half way done.**


	6. Professor Diana's Past

**Like I said, reviews would be nice.**

* * *

May and Dawn walk out of the hotel and May walks left while Dawn goes right.

May: Dawn, what's up?

Dawn: I figure, what better way to stay away from him then to go the opposite way?

She looks back and winks at May, who in turn smiles and follows in her direction. They eventually come across a map. It says that to their left, there's the ocean, which is obvious, but to their right will be a house labeled as "Prof. Julianna's Lab". The two girls look at each other, then nod. They go in that direction to get to it as behind them, they didn't see, Drew falls out of the sky, through a chimney, into a fire, followed by running into a kitchen and setting his butt into a sink full of water. A figure with a mustache, probably a father, is right next to Drew. Drew is then seen getting thrown out of the house on to the ground.

Drew: Why me?

May and Dawn reach the Prof.'s lab and knock on the door.

A bunch of rustling is heard before the door opens. Brock is seen sleeping behind the lady in front of them. The lady herself has a white lab coat on, green hair sticking up, a pink spaghetti top, a yellow necklace and green pants, as well as high heels.

Lady: May I help you?

Dawn and May look behind her to see Brock.

Dawn: Why is our friend on your couch?

The Lady looks behind them to see Brock sleeping.

Lady: Oh, please, don't think of anything, come in if it'll make this any less awkward.

Dawn and May look at each other, shrug, and then walk in.

SCENE CHANGE

The three ladies are seen sitting at a table when Brock walks in, yawning. He notices Dawn and May and then jumps back, yelling.

Brock: It's not what it looks like!

Lady: Brock, relax, I told them everything.

Brock: Everything?

Lady: Everything.

She winks at Brock. He then gets a chair and sits down.

May: Ooh, Diana, that's a pretty necklace, where'd you get it?

Diana (The Lady): My grandmother gave it to me.

Dawn: This might be a bit of a personal question, but how do you two know each other?

Brock: We met a while back in Ilex Forest.

May: Oh yeah, that's that place by Azalea Town, right?

Diana: Yeah, me and my grandmother used to live there.

Dawn: How did you end up in Mercury City?

Diana: Well, it was a while back....

FLASH!.....BA-ACK! (Dun Dun)

* * *

_Diana and her grandmother, Towa, are seen making some bread for the passerby's._

_Diana: So, grandma, I notice a little note on the table the other day._

_Towa suddenly gets a face of "crap"._

_Diana: Who's this, Kurt guy?_

_Towa: He's nothing dear._

_Diana: Oh really? "Oh Kurt, you are my sweet, I want to hold you all night long, and like the birds who go tweet tweet, I would sing you a lovely song."_

_Towa sighs._

_Towa: OK, so he's this nice man I met in Azalea Town, he makes apricorns and-_

_The door is suddenly busted open and a man with a pistol is seen. He has a mix of gray and black hair, no shirt, and some tattered metal armor._

_Man: I may have failed at getting Celebi, but I can never fail at this!_

_He suddenly fires a gun and Towa goes down._

_Diana: Grandmother! No, please, grandma!_

_Diana is over Towa, crying her lungs out. The man is sighing loud._

_Man: One down, six to go!_

_He fires another, but Diana dodges, grabbing at knife that she throws at this man. It hits his hand and he drops the gun._

_Man: Son of a-, you're going to die, one way or another!_

_Diana goes for a punch, but the man catches her arm, the other, but he catches that as well. He suddenly throws her through a table._

_Diana: Please, what do you want?_

_The man grabs her throat and throws it into the wall._

_Man: Revenge._

_He grips tighter._

_A Voice: Bi!  
_

_Man: What?! No, not again!_

_He and Diana are lifted up with a green glow around them. The man lets go of Diana as they both suddenly disappear in the light. Kurt walks in with roses and a box of chocolates wearing a suit._

_Kurt: I'm-_

_He drops the roses and runs over to Towa._

_Both Diana and the man appear out of nowhere in the center of Mercury City. She lands in the soft grass as he lands and breaks the bench. He growls and looks for a weapon._

_Diana: Wait, you're that Team Rocket guy Celebi beat. Wait, where is Celebi?_

_Man: Don't know, don't care, prepare to die!_

_He has a piece of the bench in his hands._

_A Voice: Salamence, Hyper Beam!_

_Out of nowhere, the man is hit with a hyper beam and is sent into the ocean._

_Diana looks over and sees, Hunter J._

_J: Return Salamence._

_She does so and looks back at Diana._

_J: Trust me, it was for the best this happened._

_She walks away, leaving Diana sitting there._

* * *

FLASHBACK DONE

Diana: That was the last time I saw either of them.

Dawn: Wait, so Hunter J, did something good?

Brock: I was shocked too.

Diana: So I met a passing Professor Ivy and she taught how to be a Pokemon Professor, so, here I am.

May: It's so sad.

SCENE CHANGE

Paul and Jessie are seen walking down the same path Dawn and May just did when they see Drew just standing there.

Jessie (Growing Angrier With Each Word): I'm going to kill you!

She rushes after him as Paul just stands there watching them chance each other around.

Paul: Forget this.

He walks the opposite direction until he hears a familiar scream. He rushes back to the lab and sees Drew and Jessie trying to duke it out while Dawn, May, Diana, and Brock all stare. Paul sighs and calls out Gliscor.

Paul: Gliscor, Guillotine.

Gliscor hits both of them and knocks back onto the couch.

Paul: First you want to find James, now you want to kill this guy, which is it next?

May: Drew?

Dawn: Paul?

Brock: Jessie?

Jessie: Twerps?

Drew: May?

Paul sighs and starts walking away.

Paul: If anybody needs me, and only one of you should, I'll be at the hotel.

Dawn growls and runs after him.

Dawn: What is your problem? I have a few questions that need answering.

Paul: You do realize you're following me, right?

Dawn: Why were you helping Jessie?

Paul: I saw her in an alley and I agreed to help her find James, what does it matter to you?

Dawn: Because that's Team Rocket, the bad guy.

Paul: I don't believe in side, I only believe in weak and strong, and to put it lightly, you're weak.

Dawn: Excuse me, Mr. "I'm Better Than Anyone Else", did I ask you for your opinion of me?

She stops and Paul continues walking.

Dawn: (Scoff) Don't walk away from me.

He ignores her.

Dawn: I can bet that I can beat you easy.

He suddenly stops.

Paul: Prove it.

Dawn: Right here, right now?

He turns around with a smirk on his face. This catches Dawn off guard.

Dawn: Is that, a smile?

Paul: I agree to your battle, on one occasion, if I win, you will stop following me, and if we meet, you will not even say a word to me, but if-

Dawn: But if I win, you will have respect for me.

Paul: Fair enough. Last team standing wins?

Dawn: You know it.

She gets out a poke ball as Gliscor flies down.

Paul: I'll start with Gliscor.

Dawn throws hers and reveals her Ambipom.

Paul: You ready?

He still has that smirk.

Dawn: Aren't I always?

* * *

**I'll end it here.**


	7. Dawn vs Paul

**Yeah, reviews would be appreciated to those who actually read this.**

* * *

Dawn: Ambipom, Swift!

It attacks Gliscor who simply dodges it.

Paul: Gliscor, Sandstorm!

It starts spinning and taking all the sand and dust from the surrounding area and forming a huge sandstorm. People in houses and the lab, and roof (James and Meowth) come out to watch. Brock rushes up and takes position as judge as the storm intensifies.

Dawn: That's a powerful Sandstorm, Ambipom, keep watch.

Paul: Guillotine!

Gliscor comes out of nowhere with a Guillotine as Ambipom is hit. It gets up and growls.

Dawn: Uh, I gotta think. Oh, Ambipom, Double Team.

Many different Ambipoms form all in the storm.

Paul: Gliscor, Knock Off!

Gliscor comes down and starts randomly attacking Ambipom, and when it thinks it's done...

Dawn: Ambipom, Double Hit!

From above Ambipom comes down with its two tails glowing pink. It hits Gliscor on the head and sends it to the ground. Ambipom lands in front of Dawn as an X Attack hits it, knocking it off guard.

Paul: Guillotine!

The Guillotine goes and hits Ambipom, sending it back a few, sliding on the ground. She (Ambipom) hops back up on its tail, growling louder now.

Paul: Gliscor, Sandstorm!

It looks confused and looks back at Paul who has a fire in his eyes. Gliscor spins more, collecting even more sand and dust including the ones from the already present sandstorm, making a bigger one that crashes with people, building, and things from afar. James and Meowth are even set back, blasting off. Ambipom looks around, but can't see anything.

Paul: X-Scissor!

A white X comes out of nowhere, hitting Ambipom.

Paul: Again!

It hits her again, sending her back.

Paul: Again!

Another one, and with each one, her growl grows bigger.

Paul: Again!

Eventually, after 7 X Scissors, Ambipom jumps Gliscor, and pushes him over, jumping up and forming a ball, landing on Gliscor.

Dawn: What was that?

Paul looks angry.

Paul: (Growl) Last Resort!

Gliscor is knocked out and is returned by Paul. Brock opens his mouth, only to be silenced by Paul.

Paul: We have no need for a judge. Horrible!

He yelled that at his Pokemon as Ambipom gets up and looks very weak, panting even.

Paul: Go Honchkrow!

He releases that exact Pokemon.

Paul: Dark Pulse now!

Honchkrow fires and hits Ambipom dead on, who falls back and gets knocked out. Dawn returns her and sigh

Dawn: You did your best. Go Swinub!

Paul: You haven't evolved your Swinub yet? Pathetic.

Dawn: Didn't ask for your opinion. OK, Ice Shard!

Swinub breaths in as an ice forms about its head, and as it goes to launch it, Honchkrow's gone.

Dawn: Where'd it go?

Paul: Now Night Slash!

Honchkrow, from above, comes down atop Swinub, barely missing.

Paul: Again, and don't miss this time!

It comes back down for the kill as Swinub launches the Ice Shard. They collide on impact, sending Honchkrow in Dawn's direction, her catching it, and Swinub in Paul's direction, him catching it, and then dropping it.

Paul: Shadow Ball!

It fires and Swinub dodges, barely missing Paul.

Paul: Watch it!

Swinub crawls over towards the direction of Dawn.

Dawn: I can't see anything, Swinub, dig!

It digs underground as Honchkrow flies above the eye of the sandstorm.

Paul: Honchkrow, Haze down in the hole.

It launches a Haze into the hole. Swinub digs out under Paul's feet as Haze is launched in front of his face.

Paul: I said watch it!

Dawn: Ice Beam!

Swinub hits the Ice Beam towards the eye of the storm as it hits Honchkrow, sending it back and freezing its wing. The sandstorm slowly starts to clear.

Paul: Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!

A Dark Pulse fires at Swinub who gets blasted back into Paul, and throws it back.

Paul: Again!

It hits Swinub and throws him to the ground. The sandstorm is gone and Swinub is knocked out. Dawn returns it.

Dawn: Good job Swinub.

Paul: Two down, three to go.

Dawn: Six, trust me.

Paul: But I don't.

Behind Paul, a cane pokes the back of his head. When he turns around, nobody's there. He turns back around to Dawn who has her Buneary out.

Dawn: Ice Beam!

Another Ice Beam of this match fires and hits Honchkrow, where his second wing gets frozen. Paul grows louder than before.

Paul: Nigh Slash!

It goes up as its wings go purple, but still frozen.

Dawn: Bounce Buneary!

It bounces way up, just avoiding Honchkrow as it collides with the ground. It barely gets up.

Dawn: Jump Kick!

She (Buneary) comes down with the kick, hitting Honchkrow's head, driving it to the ground. It is attempting to get up even more now, but falls to the ground.

Paul returns it with a growl.

Paul: Useless! Let's try Magmar!

One comes out.

Paul: Flamethrower!

Dawn: Ice Beam!

The two opposite moves hit and it appears that fire as the best, until-

Dawn: Now go down!

She (Buneary) goes down as the flamethrower goes above her. The Ice Beam freezes everything.

Dawn: Bounce onto the Ice and use Dizzy Punch!

Buneary does so and runs over to Magmar, hitting it with the Dizzy Punch. This sends Magmar back a few feet as Buneary hops back to Dawn as the ice crashes to the ground. Buneary suddenly glows white.

Paul: You've got to be kidding me!

When the glow disappears, Lopunny is seen.

Dawn: A Lopunny?

She gets out her Pokedex.

Pokedex: Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon, the evolved form of Buneary. It is very cautious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps.

Paul: Fire Blast!

That fires as she looks up and freaks out. A cane hits the back of her head and she looks back, but the person there is gone. A paper is on the floor as she reads it aloud.

Dawn: Healing Wish?

Lopunny glows yellow as stars separate from her. When she's done, the Fire Blast hits her and she's knocked out.

Dawn: Ah, return Lopunny. At least you tried. Go Pachirisu!

Paul: Magmar, Sunny Day!

The sun suddenly gets a bit brighter.

Dawn: Wow, first the sand and now the heat?

Paul rolls up his sleeves and then takes his blue vest off.

Paul: Prepare for more, Sunny Day again!

Once again, it gets hotter, this time with heat waves. Dawn's starts to frizzle a bit.

Dawn: Ah, my hair.

Paul: Now, Fire Blast!

The blast fires and is three times as big as it was before. It hits Pachirisu and it is knocked out, but all of a sudden, the yellow stars return and heal Pachirisu back to normal.

Paul: What?! Healing Wish!

Dawn: Hm, oh Sweet Kiss!

A Sweet Kiss launches and hits Magmar who immediately has hearts in its eyes.

Dawn: Now, Spark!

Pachirisu runs and hugs Magmar, in which it smiles. Pachirisu then hits Spark and knocks it out in one hit.

Paul: Useless little-

He returns it and calls out Weavile.

Paul: You don't like the heat and the sand, let's try the cold. Hail!

A Blizzard forms as Weavile spins around.

Paul: Again!

It does the same thing as the storm gets worse.

Paul: Again!

Dawn's eyes widen as the Hail buffets Pachirisu.

Paul: Again!

The hail is now starting to hurt Pachirisu and everybody around them, including Paul.

Paul: Again!

It gets to the point of the whole town is getting hit by and the viewers go inside except for the group from the lab who is staying out.

Paul (Through the Pain): Again!

Weavile looks back at Paul through the hail, and he himself is hurt getting hurt by it, and he's invulnerable to it.

Paul (Growl): Again!

Weavile doesn't do it.

Paul: I said again!

Dawn: Return Pachirisu.

Brock, Ash, Pikachu May, Drew, Jessie, Diana, Paul, and Dawn just stand there getting pummeled with hail as their clothes rip (obviously not Pikachu) and start to bleed a bit. Dawn gets some sadness in her eyes, and falls to the ground. Ash goes to help, but Brock blocks him, nodding no when he looks at him.

Paul has wide eyes and returns Weavile as he looks down. He falls to his knees. His exposed arms are now cut open in multiple places. Nobody says anything.

Nobody knows it, but from a distance, well, the place that Drew came out of, Mundo stops looking out of his binoculars and sets them down. The hail is over here too. He starts to evilly chuckle.

Mundo: Pissing Paul off and causing him to lose control, check.

* * *

**Ooh, emotion, mental stuff, and evil in that cliffhanger.**


	8. Paul's Past

**Yeah, since I was told by the only reviewer I might get more reviews if I did it in a book sort of way (for reasons I have yet to understand) that's how it's gonna be. And only reviewer, if you are a liar about this, then, I won't do anything since you're my only reviewer.

* * *

**

The group of six (Drew, May, Brock, Ash, Jessie, and Diana) stand by the bed-side of Dawn who is asleep. All of them have minor cuts on their skin and clothes, but Dawn's worse. Paul was located in the hall, sitting. Out of nowhere, James and Meowth crash through a door on the far end. Paul glances over but ignores them. The two get up and waltz over.

"Hey have you seen-," James starts to say.

Paul suddenly points into the room. Meowth looks up at James and shrug. They open the door and walk in. Paul closes the door and sits on the floor. A familiar face appears next to Paul as a cane hits the floor.

"Why did you tap me on the back of the head," Paul asks rather somberly.

"Because I was going to help you if the battle increased to the final stage," the guy says.

Paul looks and stands up to be face to face with the guy. It's Mundo.

"What did she mean by she had six Pokemon," Paul asks.

Mundo does a chuckle and gets out a poke ball.

"Electivire," Mundo says.

Paul looks down to the ground in an "of course" sort of way.

"Wait, then what do you mean by help me," he asks again.

Mundo chuckles again, ending with sigh.

"By lending you one of mine," he replies.

Paul looks down to the ground, and as the door opens, he looks up, and as he does, Mundo's gone. Diana leans out of the door and motions to come in. Paul does and immediately sees Dawn awake, but they don't say anything, just look away. Brock sighs and breaks the silence.

"Dawn, the doctor said you needed your rest," he says.

"I know, I just don't feel like it," Dawn answers.

Another eerie silence fills the room as the now group of eight don't dare to speak.

"Could you please give us some time alone," she asks.

"Of course," Brock says.

All of them in the room but Dawn and Paul leave. Paul has yet to look at Dawn, merely glancing downward. When everyone leaves and the door is closed, Paul makes a fist, turning around and punching the wall. His knuckle starts to bleed as red stains the white wall. He growls as tears well up in his eyes.

"Paul," Dawn says.

"Shut-up," Paul says, looking back.

A tears falls out of an eye and hits the floor. He clenches his fist as red covers his hand.

"Ever since you came to this town, I've grown to hate you more than the pathetic leader," he begins to speak. "Ever since we saw at each other at the mall, and every time after that, I felt a familiar feeling."

Dawn doesn't say anything, just stares at him, soaking it in.

"You've been craving to know about my past for days now, well get a notebook out, here it comes," he continues.

"It was two years ago, when I was ten. I was just starting out on my journey. I felt like I was kind of the world, finally starting my journey. When I reached Rowan's lab, I got my Turtwig, and I fell in love with it from the start. I trained it for months, winning badges all over Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, that was when I reached Sinnoh again."

* * *

FLASH....BA-ACK! (Dun Dun)

_Paul was walking down the street, hoping to reach his home in Veilstone City, where his brother had agreed to help him evolve his Grotle which had evolved but a year ago today. As Paul enters Veilstone City with a smile, people greet him as if they've known him since he was a baby, since most have. He finally reaches his house and opens to find his brother Reggie, father and mother waiting to greet them with a big hug, which they do. Sirens suddenly ring through out the town._

"_Why now," Reggie asks_

"_Honey, take Reggie and Paul to the basement, and keep it locked until I give the signal," their dad says_

"_Right," she agrees_

_She send them both into a door and closes it, locking all seven locks and leaving the key in just in case. They can hear through the door, they're here. A voice rings out above the rest._

"_Where's the money," it says._

"_I swear, I've paid my dues for this week," Paul's dad says._

"_Not those, see, we're here for more than just the due money, no, you see, we're here for theft," the voice says._

"_No, please," Paul's dad begs._

"_Where is it," the voice yells._

"_Please, take it all, it's all I have at the moment."_

_A silence fills until a hard bash noises his heard._

"_I'll leave you bleeding on the floor, let that be a lesson to your family. Let's go!"_

_Footsteps start to head out until a voice._

"_Sir," a soldier cries out._

_A gun shot is heard and a body hits the floor, followed by a bunch more and than another to the floor.  
__  
"Let's go, we need to tell the commander," the same soldier says._

_Footsteps rush out. When the scared family think its safe, they come out and see their dad dead on the floor as well as the body of the voice._

"_Dad," Paul yells._

_He rushes up and holds his dad in utter sadness. His mother hugs both of them as they both cry. Reggie walks over to the dead body of the leader._

"_Somebody's got to do something about this," he says.  
__  
Paul looks up from his dad's body and has a pissed off look.  
__  
"And so one shall," he says._

_He pushes his mom off and grabs his dad's gun as well as his poke balls._

"_Paul, wait," Reggie yells as he sees his brother rushing out of the house._

_Paul notices many a soldiers in white rushing back to base, the big white building at the edge of the town by the huge cliff that borders a huge lake. Paul looks over and notices a girl hiding in a ball in a corner._

"_Rachel," Paul yells._

_He runs over and hugs her.  
__  
"Paul, they took everything, then killed my parents for killing the leader," she says._

"_You too," Paul asks._

_A bunch of kids about Paul's age rush out of their house to be stopped by their moms. Paul sees his mom touch him, but Paul shrugs her off._

"_No Mom, it's gotta be me," he says, clutching the gun._

"_No, you are coming home now," she orders._

"_No!"_

_He, with his most used strength ever, pulls his mom off him, thus ripping his blue vest. Paul starts running towards the base, pistol (the gun) in hand. He finally reaches the huge cliff leading up to the base and sees damn near all of the squad rushing up the stairs, but no leaders in sight. 'Everyone's fighting back.' That thought runs through his mind as the last soldier trips on the stairs, a blue haired man with a Meowth "doll" on his back._

_"Easy James," the doll whispers._  
_  
"You try carrying a cat who eats everyday as well as a bunch of supplies," the one named James says._

"_Did you just call me fat," the doll asks in normal volume.  
__  
"Shh," James says, rushing up the stairs._

_After he's reached the top, Paul follows them. Whenever he gets there and the last person's gone inside, he quickly ducks when two guards still remain outside._

"_Clear," one of them asks._

"_Clear," the other approves. _

_They run inside and the door closes. All of a sudden, a snowflake hits his nose. Paul looks up and notices white drops falling from the now blackened clouds. Paul nods this off and rushes up to the door. He looks inside and sees all is empty except for a sleeping fat guy at the front. Paul advances one step towards the door as it opens, but a ding happens. The fat guy moves, but doesn't wake up. Paul gets up and tries the other door, which also dings, but the fat guy still doesn't awaken. Paul gets inside and crawls towards one of the doors, the one on the right. He opens it and sees a bunch of soldiers gathering in a huge group. One in particular stands on the stage, dressed in white, covered by two more on the left and right. The one on the stage begins to speak._

"_A terrible loss, a terrible loss indeed. But no matter, today, we rise again, we take lead, we decide the fate of Veilstone, and finally, we recapture Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit."_

_The whole crowd goes crazy for this, like in a rally._

"_New leaders of squads, are to be appointed today, that, is up to the squad itself," the man continues on._

"_Conroy," one shouts._

"_Tuck, it's all yours!"_

"_Zach, you're up!"_

"_Hey guys, shut up!"_

"_Oh please, do continue, in fact, we already have three new leaders of three groups," the man on the stage says.  
__  
"Ben baby!"_

_The voice from before, the one who spoke out at Paul's house speaks up._

"_Thanks guys."_

"_Continue, but, excuse me, I have important matters to attend to."_

_The man on the stage walks off to the back, whispering to an old, fat guy to his right. That fat guy whispers to a girl next to him in a white skirt, she to a man next to her with split blue hair, and finally him to a girl next to him in a white jumpsuit. They all four nod and walk up to the stage. Paul doesn't waste any more time and gets to a door that he enters. It's a long, thin hallway. Paul doesn't waste any more time and just runs, going as fast as he can until he turns and hits some stairs. He just continues to run, with the added effect of climbing. Behind him, the blue haired one from before (clumsy one) and the Meowth follow Paul. Paul ignores them and hits a door, busting open and pointing his gun. He moves to the right out of the way. He looks, gets wide-eyed, and drops the gun. James and Meowth get up and rush in, but stop._

"_We're here to rescue you boss, what?!," both of them say._

_They also drop what they had, a mop and a bucket._

_Giovanni, the Team Rocket boss, is talking with the man on the stage, as well as a third with silver hair and another, muscular man in white standing behind the guy from the stage._

"_Oh really, and you intend to rescue me by becoming janitors," the boss says._

"_Hm, if you tried to be stealthy, the busting in kind of ruins it," the silver haired one says._

"_Wait, we thought, you were captured," James says._

"_It's called faking it. I merely acted captured just so I can strike a deal with Cyrus here, why, well, to trade in losers like you for people who get the job done like Team Galactic, or soldiers who actually don't abandon their boss like J's over here," Giovanni says._

"_May I," the big one asks._

"_Sure," Cyrus says._

_He cracks his knuckles and starts to walk over. Paul, out of nowhere, clutches his fist and jumps onto the table, running a shoulder into the muscular man, sending him crashing out the back window. This sends them both down to the far cliff down. They free fall down. Out of nowhere, James and Meowth join them._

"_I blame you," Meowth yells and cries._

_Both Meowth and James hug each other as they waterfall tears._

_A Voice: Bi!_

_They suddenly stop in mid-air, all but the big man, who continues falling. Paul goes from looking at James and Meowth to seeing a bunch of trees with a sunny path and rocks and people running._

"_What," Paul asks.  
__  
He suddenly clutches his fist and screams out to the sky. The bunch of people stare at him like he's a freak._

_'I was weak. If I hadn't stopped and just fired, it'd be all over, but no, I got nice. I need to get stronger so I can beat, no kill Cyrus. For me to be strong, my Pokemon do, no weak ones, just the strong,' he thinks._

_He calls out his Elekid. He looks at his arm to see his vest is the same. He notices a few Starly flying up ahead.  
__  
'I know where to start.'_

_He gets out a Poke Ball._

* * *

FLASH BACK DONE

"And then I saw caught them, but two were weak, and then, I met him, and the rest, you know."

Paul's hand stopped bleeding and he stopped crying. Dawn tries to, but can't hold it in anymore as she starts pouring tears out. She gets out of bed and rushes over, hugging Paul as tight as can be, just crying. He doesn't know how to react and just pats her back. Eventually, she stops, and gets off, looking at him.

"The, hail attack," Dawn said.

"The snow from that night," Paul replied.

They just stared at each other for a bit until Paul spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go."

He opens the door and everyone looks at him with a look of sadness. Paul looks over at Meowth and James, who simply sigh and does a head motion to out the window behind them. It's still hailing.

"But how is that-," Paul said before getting interrupted.

"There's a theory, that if a Pokemon uses too much of one weather move, it can change the weather permanently," Diana says.

Dawn walks out, her head down and her eyes crying.

Paul suddenly growls and grabs a chair. He throws it out in the window in rage.

"Paul-," Brock tries to say.

"Shut up," Paul reacts.

He then walks down the hall, opening the door to leave. Dawn looks over to everybody, who actually nod yes, even Team Rocket and Drew. Dawn sighs and follows him.

* * *

**Sorry about the length of it, I just couldn't find the right place to stop. Anyway, I'm watching you only reviewer.**


	9. Dawn and TR's Plan

**OK, I've done what you've asked for, now for your turn: reviews, please.**

* * *

Paul gets out into the still hail storm and just continues walking.

"Paul, wait," Dawn shouts.

"Don't you see Dawn-," he says.

He stops and turns around.

"All this was caused by me. If it wasn't for my anger towards you, this wouldn't have happened. If it wasn't for us feuding over something stupid, I'd never had gotten lost in my rage and this brutal hail would've been gone. Dawn, I need to get away from this town. I hate it, and I think the feeling's mutual."

He goes to start walking away from Dawn again until she speaks up.

"You're gonna be cold," she jokes.

"Coming from the girl with a skirt on," he jokes back.

She is too freezing, but doesn't care right now.

"Paul, you need to let me speak when I want to help you. Yes, it's true you were part of the problem, but I'm sure you are part of the solution. So you got a little mad and lost control, so has Ash, and Pikachu, and Chimchar. Heck, I think Brock has, maybe, a few times," she says.

Paul hasn't stopped walking away.

"Just let me help you."

He turns back around.

"I mean it now Dawn, stop-following-me," Paul says for the final time for now.

He starts walking for the final time, not stopping. Dawn looks down in sadness as she walks back in. As the door closes, her body becomes numb from the temperature change, but she can still feel a pain: the one in her heart. As May walks up, Dawn looks up to see that Ash and Brock have left.

"They decided to head back, meet you at the hotel," May said. "What happened?"

Dawn looks up with a sort of "weird" look and tone.

"I think I've just been dumped," she says.

The four girls in the room giggle as Drew attempts to sneak out the broken window and James and Meowth out the back.

"James, Meowth," Dawn says.

They stop in their tracks.

"Drew," May says loudly.

He stops as well.

"James, Meowth," Jessie says.

"Um, gotta, run," the three boys say in unison.

Drew jumps out the window and makes a break for it. James and Meowth jet out the back and sprint the heck out of there.

"Diana, can I get your help," May asks.

"Sure," Diana says.

Those two head of the front door to chase after Drew. This leaves Dawn and Jessie.

"Shall we," Jessie asks.

With a sigh, Dawn says, "Sure."

Those two chase after James and Meowth through the back door.

They eventually see them panting loudly on the ground, face in the snow.

With a sigh, Jessie says, "I should of known."

Dawn goes down on the boys level without her knees touching the snow.

"You were two were there when Paul invaded Team Galactic's base, right," Dawn asks.

Jessie looks down with a look of interest and shock.

"It was a one time, accidental thing," James says looking up.

"You invaded Team Galactic," Jessie asks.

"Like he said, one time accidental thing," Meowth answers again, also looking up.

"And when was this," Jessie asks.

"On our first sabbatical," James says.

Jessie does a cold shoulder routine, looking away.

"Then tell me what happened in your perspective," Dawn says.

(In TR's story you'll find out the flash....ba-ack version of the story) James tells Dawn how they (him and Meowth) took matters in their own hands with both of them sharing a good share of the story. They thought Giovanni was captured by Team Galactic, only to have arrived and found out wrong. When they mention Hunter Jerk (J) Jessie got into it. It ended with them being teleported to some forest where they found Jessie and got back together.

"I see," Dawn says.

"And when I asked you how you've been and why you arrived in white uniforms, which became our staple uniform, all you said 'not much!'," Jessie yells, getting angry.

"It's not like we were going to tell you, we tried to safe the boss only to be rejected," Meowth said, both him and James standing.

Dawn began thinking for a moment, drowning out the, in Paul's words, useless argument. She suddenly snapped and TR looked at her with a "huh".

"I got it, Team Rocket, I know how to get Paul back, but I'm gonna need your help," she says.

"Tell me, are you dumb today, why would we, Team Rocket, the one who's been chasing that Pikachu for near all the series, help a twerp," Jessie asks.

James and Meowth looked at each other then nodded.

"If she's against it-," James says.

"We're in," Meowth finishes.

Jessie does the cold shoulder again.

"Fine, you three want to do something together that's OK, I have a person to find," Jessie says.

"Are you sure about that, it'll involve sneaking in, and if you be good, you might even be able to find valuable Pokemon to, oh, steal," Dawn says, which Jessie stops at.

"Maybe, for the boss," Dawn adds.

Jessie sighs and looks back.

"OK, what is it," Jessie asks.

Dawn smiles, and then a.....

SCENE CHANGE

The four of them are on a ship, now away from the hail where Team Rocket yells out....

"WHAT!?"

"Invade the Galactic base," Jessie asks.

"That's insane," James says.

"Loco," Meowth adds.

"Crazy."

"Out of the mind."

"Nuts."

"OK, so I should've told you in the city, but I really need you for this, not only that, but it isn't that far away, in fact, right over there is the cliff, and there the base," Dawn says.

She acted innocent during that. She now points towards where that stuff exactly is.

"OK, then what's your plan," Meowth asks.

"Um, yeah," Dawn says.

"Your idea for getting inside," Meowth rephrases.

"Hm," says Dawn.

"The scheme you thought off to get in," Meowth again rephrases, getting angrier.

"Ooh, a bird," she says.

Meowth gets on a crate.

"You're going to drag us into the Galactic Base without a plan," he asks.

"I have a plan, I just need you as a distraction. I noticed a flier that flew in, it says that a base meeting is taking place, and while you guys distract it, I'll find Cyrus, putting him in his place," Dawn answers.

"How do you suppose to get him on his own," Jessie asks.

"I did some research, and between 12:30, two more minutes, until 12:45, he comes in to his office alone, no Pokemon, no people. Between that time, nobody else enters," Dawn adds to her plan.

"All this for the gloomy blue guy," James asks.

Dawn blushes a bit.

"It's called love James," Jessie says.

He looks over and sees, yet again, the cold shoulder. They look at each other for a bit, where Meowth just sighs, sitting down.

"Alright, let's do it," he says.

He is surprised when suddenly, a flamethrower appears right before his eyes. He is so panicked that he passes out. Jessie runs over to the driver's cab.

"Are you going to something," she asks.

The driver pops her head out, and it's J.

"You," Jessie says.

"Now," she yells into a com device.

From all sides ships appear out of the ocean, all Hunter J's. Men come out of each one having a pistol, much like J's bracelet. Another group explodes the box Meowth was sitting on, throwing him into the ocean. Everybody has their stone pistol ready as J walks down, pushing Jessie with Dawn and James in the middle, scared.

"Hold your fire until I say so," she yells out. "Now I have you three right where I want you."

"Why would you want us," Dawn asks.

"Some person ordered six little brats out of action, and showed me you five, then the gloomy blue dressed one," J says.

"Told you," James jokes.

"Well, to put it lightly, I need you alive, and the only way I see that possible, is when you're stoned," J adds.

"Stop," a voice says that only J can hear.

Her eyes get wide as two figures pop out of the water: Mundo Kindo and Lucario.

"Sup," Mundo says. "Lucario, Aura Sphere on the ships."

Lucario does so, as each ship goes down to the bottom of the sea. Each man in each ship floats on the top as Lucario does another Aura Sphere to the ones in the ship, sending them out.

"You again," J asks rhetorically.

"Nah, I'm you're mom," Mundo answers sarcastically.

Lucario goes for an Aura Sphere until Salamence Hyper Beams it. Lucario hops up, growls, and launches at Salamence. They duke it out on their own. Mundo takes his cane and hits J's bracelet gun thing off into the ocean. J's major henchman, the one who always reports in, shoots and misses Mundo, bouncing off the cane into Salamence. Mundo returns Lucario and looks back over at the henchman, who James curb stomps, KO'ing him. Mundo looks back at J, and jumps over the edge. Dawn and Team Rocket do the same. The henchman still on the ship do as well, but the KO'ed one. J looks behind and sees, but it's too late. The ship crashes into the side of the cliff. J just barely got off as she's no in the water.

"Sir," the KO'ed henchmen says near J. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes I'm alright, give me your gun," she says.

He does so as she charges it up and aims. Just as he is about to fire, Meowth comes out of nowhere, scratching it to bits. The Henchman grabs Meowth and keeps him restrained until J knocks him out with a punch.

Dawn and Team Rocket are floating aways.

"Where's Meowth," James asks.

J and the henchman climb on a ladder on a helicopter and fly out with Meowth in the henchman's hands.

"No, Meowth," Jessie yells.

QUICK SCENE CHANGE

Paul is seen in the Seaking Hotel, walking towards his room when he hears voices from the room next to Dawn's. Paul walks over and listens from the crack of the door.

"Unfortunately, we failed to get the brats you asked for, but we got a consolation prize," a voice says, Hunter J's.

"Hey, let me go, I'm not some kind of house pet," a Brooklyn accent voice says.

Paul's eyes get wide.

"Sir, I can't restrain this one," the head henchman says.

A shot is fired and the voice stops.

"It'll have to do, for now. Call back when you get another, then you'll get your money," another deep voice says.

The connection stops and a loud crash is heard.

"Step 3, capture bait, check," the deep voice says.

Paul suddenly sprints away as fast as he can.

* * *

**Yeah, Chapter 9 up.**


	10. Mundo Kindo's Secret, Well, Minor Secret

**Yeah, this is Chapter 10, don't know how long this story'll be.**

* * *

As soon as Paul heard J and Meowth's voice, he began sprinting to find Ash and the gang. Now, he's running through the heavy snow and hail, trying to reach the lab. When he does get there, he knocks. Some voices are heard and the door opens, revealing Diana in her white lab coat, with no shoes, or socks.

"Paul, what is it," Diana asks.

Paul catches his breath and then speaks, "Where's Dawn?"

"She left to get James and Meowth, after the huge talk between the two, I thought it was pretty obvious you hated her," Diana says.

Paul looks inside and sees a man getting his shoes on, the face concealed.

"Is there a problem," Paul asks.

Diana nervously says, "No, not a problem."

The man is gone and Paul shrugs.

"Thank you," he says.

He then runs as Diana slams the door shut.

"_Wrong there_," Paul thinks.

He gets to the Seaking Hotel and to Ash, Dawn, and Brock's room. He knocks and Ash appears with messy hair, sleepy eyes, and pajamas.

"Paul, listen, can this wait until the morning, it's 5 in the morning," Ash says.

"No, it's about Dawn," Paul says.

Ash lets out a big yawn.

"I'm sure she's alright," Ash says.

When he goes to close it, Paul puts his foot in the doorway.

"Seriously, it's important, is the blind one in there," Paul asks.

"No, he was sleeping over with Diana," Ash says.

Paul blinks and realizes who the man was and why Diana had no shoes and socks on. He then shakes his head fast.

"Then you have to help me," Paul says.

"Paul, even if I was fully awake, I wouldn't help you," Ash says.

Paul sighs and when Ash tries to close it, but Paul again keeps it blocked.

"You got me there, but seriously, it's about Dawn," Paul says.

"Why would you care about Dawn anyway? It was kind of evident after you told her off like that that you hated her," Ash says.

"OK, that's twice I've been told that, but seriously, this is important," Paul says.

Ash sighs and says, "Paul, it can wait until later, trust me."

He closes the door and Paul stands there, head down, as a single tear falls down.

"Ash, please, Dawn's in trouble," Paul says.

The door slowly opens and Ash has a new look on his face. Paul looks up and his normal expression's back.

"Did you just call me by name," Ash asks.

"Did I just call you by your name," Paul asks.

Ash nods and then Paul nods back. Ash offers a hand to be high-fived with a smile.

"Tell me on the way," he says.

Paul sighs, and smiles, but doesn't shake the hand.

"Let's go," Paul says.

"It's a start," Ash says with a sigh as he writes up a note, putting it on a desk.

SCENE CHANGE

"Meowth," Jessie says sadly.

"We'll have to split up, Team Rocket, you get Hunter J, Mundo, me and you'll get the Galactic HQ," Dawn says.

"Right," they said in unison.

Team Rocket started swimming in some direction. Mundo and Dawn headed towards the cliff.

"Lucario, ready," Mundo asks.

It nods and jumps up, way up, up so far as the roof of the HQ.

"Empty," Mundo asks.

He comes back down and nods.

"You go first Dawn, I'll go next," Mundo says.

She nods and holds unto Lucario as the fly up. When Dawn looks down, Mundo's gone, and Lucario is as well.

"Did they just ditch me," Dawn asks.

She shrugs and walks over to a door, opening it, and going down the stairs inside. At the bottom of the stairs, it's empty. She comes to a random that leads to stairs: empty. She runs to the top and barely opens the door, voices are heard.

"How did it go," one asks.

"Strangely, it was without a hitch," another says.

"And you," the first asks.

"Bought it easily," a third one answers, female.

"Giovanni, you raised two special operatives, to buy a large trick just to lead them back to Mercury City, and J, how could I forget, you and your massive hologram," the first one says excitedly.

"Thank you," the third one says, obviously J.

"Toast," the first one says.

Glasses clack and eventually, someone speaks.

"Hm, you know, if you want to hide, try not making it so obvious," the first one says.

"Huh," J and Giovanni say in unison.

"Please, come out," the first one says.

Dawn is caught by surprise and shock as she opens the door. J gets out her stone pistol upon seeing it's Dawn.

"J, please, no need to be rude to a guest," the first one orders.

She growls and lowers her gun.

"Hm, you're with those brats who always beat my operatives, right," Giovanni asks.

"Y-yeah," Dawn hesitantly answers.

With a sigh, the first one says, "Pardon J, she's a bit trigger happy. I believe you've met."

J growls as Dawn growls back.

"That's a yes, this is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket," the first one says.

"Should we be telling her our names," Giovanni whispers/asks.

The first nods and adds on, "I am Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic."

"Then you're the one I'm looking for," Dawn says.

"As I expected, now, what's your name?"

"Like I'll tell you."

"I told you mine, you could at least be courteous and tell me yours."

She looks away.

"It's Dawn," J speaks. "Her name is Dawn."

"Thank you, J," Cyrus adds. "Now, Dawn, tell me, what use might I, an international crime boss, be to an ordinary, average, ten year old girl like you?"

"I need you to help me with something," Dawn says.

"What might that be," Cyrus asks.

"To help get somebody back," she says, sad, looking down.

"So to help heal a broken heart."

"Pathetic," J says.

"You would think that, you and your black heart," Dawn says.

"Ooh," Giovanni taunts.

"Quiet," J says angrily.

"Now, now, ladies calm down, Dawn, I'll be able to help," Cyrus says.

J looks over to Cyrus with a look of shock.

"What," she asks.

"Relax J, I have it all figured out, after all, it's just business," Cyrus says.

J nods and then looks away. She then suddenly looks back with a shock look and fires her stone pistol at him, which Cyrus moves.

"Seriously Cyrus, if that is your real name, which it isn't, do you really think we'd fall for that trick," Giovanni asks. "We were just playing, right J?"

"Uh, yeah, I totally knew," J says.

"Liar," the voice that only J hears says.

She then fires behind Dawn, as a shape moves. The shape comes by Cyrus, becoming visible: Lucario. Cyrus then clicks a button and becomes Mundo.

"You," J yells.

"Mundo Kindo," Giovanni says. "I've heard about you, what would think if Dawn here knew about you?"

"I don't know, but what I do know, J's job is one/fifth done," Mundo says. "Well, almost."

"What," J asks.

Mundo smiles and chuckles evilly as J recognizes him.

"You're my supplier."

"We, actually," Giovanni says.

"Mundo, what," Dawn asks.

"Sorry Dawn, it's just business," Mundo says.

Dawn growls and runs on the desk, jumping through the window. As she falls down, she hears a voice.

"Bi!"

SCENE CHANGE

Paul and Ash are running towards the docks, hoping to reach the boat. When they arrive, they just missed it.

"No," Paul yells.

"So, wait, Dawn went to the Team Galactic base to try and get you back, but Meowth ended up being captured. The provider who is paying J is unknown, but he is paying her to get me, you, Dawn, Brock, James, and Jessie. So now she's in trouble, and you want to save her," Ash asks.

"Yes," Paul yells again.

James and Jessie suddenly swim up to the pier, panting. They climb onto the docks and lay in front of Paul and Ash, breathing very hard.

"I can prove it too," Paul says.

Ash laughs a bit before kneeling front of Team Rocket. Pikachu speaks first.

"Pika!"

Team Rocket suddenly jump up in shock as they go a far ways down the pier, holding each other. They then look and then let go, giving each other the cold shoulder.

"We just got some help," Ash says.

Paul also smiles, even giggling a bit.

"Was that a laugh," Ash asks.

Paul gets back to his usual expression.

"No," he says.

"Come on, that so a laugh."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Dawn's going to flip when she hears this."

Paul sighs.

* * *

**Chapter 10, over. Where did Dawn go? Who said "Bi!"? Did Paul laugh? Why am I asking questions you don't know? Find out, next time (but the last one, that's classified).**


	11. Back to the Past and Revenge of the Paul

**Sorry about the long wait, but here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

The eyes of one Dawn opens up and immediately, the face of a girl is seen. She has green hair, and looks familiar.

"Diana," Dawn asks.

The girl answers, "How did you know my name?"

"Wait, so, you haven't gone to the future yet," Dawn asks.

"I think that that headache might be making you a bit dizzy, why don't you lie down?"

Dawn's eyes close and she falls back asleep.

SCENE CHANGE

Ash, Paul, Jessie, and James get on the next boat back to Veilstone City.

"So, main twerp, why exactly haven't you been much of a threat recently," Jessie asks.

"Well, I've been busy with someone," Ash replies.

"Oh really, does this someone happen to be a girl," Jessie asks.

Red comes to Ash's cheeks as he says, "No, whatever gave you that thought?"

"It's that original female twerp, isn't it."

Ash doesn't answer, instead, he looks away.

Over with Paul and James, not much conversation is going on, until Paul breaks a long silence.

"When were you planning on telling me," he asks.

"Uh," James asks, wiping a booger on the crate he's on.

"Back at Veilstone, on the night where we were sent back in time, when were you planning on telling me that was you?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Please, if someone like Dawn can figure it out, I think I can. Now, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it really mattered, anymore."

Another silence fills them both.

"Where were you sent," Paul eventually asks.

With a sigh, James reveals it.

* * *

FLASH-BA-ACK (Dun dun)

_James is seen walking down a path through Veilstone City, bike with training wheels in hand._

"_I'll teach them Sunny Town Biker gang flukes that I am the read deal," he says._

_Through the bushes, comes a Meowth, loaf of bread in hand. He sees James, and, after a Houndour comes through, goes behind James._

"_Meowth," it says._

_The Houndour growls at James, whimpers, and scurries away. James looks confused until both James and Meowth look behind them to find an Ursaring, really mad._

"_What did you do," James asks._

_He runs off, leaving Meowth alone, until he runs off as well, in turn, dodging a huge paw that crushes James's bike._

"_Ah man, I still had insurance on that thing," James adds._

_After a while of running, both James and Meowth reach a big city in an alley. James rushes in and grabs Meowth. They look behind and see that it's gone._

"_Phew," they both said._

"_That was close," James said._

_(Sorry about the change of tense, it's past now)_

"_Boy, you said it," Meowth said._

_A few seconds passed and then Meowth covered his mouth with his paw. James scurries back into the alley._

"_Y-Y-You speak English," James asked._

"_Meowth?"_

"_Don't give me that I just heard you agree with me."_

"_OK, yes, I do, is this a problem?"_

"_Well, the last I checked, Pokemon can't talk."_

"_Well, I learned."_

_(Now it's present, just pretend it's past tense)_

_James sighs and looks to his right to see a corpse, dead, with flies all around it. James rushes back to Meowth._

_"First an Ursaring, now a dead body, look what you've gotten me into," he says._

"_Me, I just got my lunch/dinner," Meowth says._

_James takes the bread, tears it half, eats all of the one and throws the other into the street so it lands on a car. The car suddenly stops, opens the door and gets out. He grabs the bread and shakes at the two._

"_Whatsa matta wit chew," he said._

_"Um, I knew ye well, stupid cat," James said._

_He started running to the large fence and climbed over it to the other side. The guy looked at Meowth. He smiled._

"_Me-owth," he asked._

_He then ran, but crashes through the fence. On the other side, James grabbed Meowth, keeping its mouth shut. The guy doesn't follow them._

"_That was close," Meowth said._

"_Where are we," James asked._

"_Veilstone City, the home to the Team Galactic," Meowth answered._

_A cell phone that James had rung, and he answered._

_"You have a cell phone," Meowth asked._

"_Yeah? Mondo? He's where? Son of a-! I've gotta go get him. I know it may not end well, but he's our boss. Listen Mondo, you can't stop me. Thanks," James said as he hang up the phone._

_"Wait, Mondo, you're part of Team Rocket," Meowth asked._

_"No," James said, all nervous like._

"_I am too," Meowth said._

_"No way!"_

"_Uh, yeah, and Mondo, TR Supplier!"_

"_Yeah, well, on that case, the boss has been captured by Team Galactic, located in this city."_

"_Man, we gotta save him, and think about it, if we save the boss, we'd be loaded!"  
_

"_Let's do it."_

"_What are you nuts?"_

"That's why I left home, that's why I flunked out of Pokemon Tech, and that's why I still have training wheels."

"_Let's do it."_

_SCENE CHANGE_

_The two of them are now seen outside a house. A gun shot is heard and James covers Meowth's. A few seconds later, another is heard and Meowth covers James's. A few minutes pass and a group of soldiers in white run out. James grabs one by the neck using his arms and knocks him out. James takes his clothes and puts Meowth in a bag, disguising him as a Poke' Doll. A kid and then a woman run out of the house. James walks a bit and starts to walk out, when a person talks._

"_You're not Team Galactic, are you," that person says: Reggie._

_James looks around and is starting to sweat._

"Um..."

"_Just go," Reggie says._

_James sighs, nods his head, and rushes off._

_Eventually, he reaches the last end of the soldiers marching in to the big HQ building. After the last one has gone up the stairs, they run on by, but James slips, landing on the stairs. _"_Easy James," Meowth whispers._"_Did you just call me fat," Meowth says._

_"You try carrying a cat who eats everyday as well as a bunch of supplies," James says._

_"Shh," James says, rushing up the stairs._

_After he's reached the top, he is sent in to a huge crowd of people. A leader starts to speak, and after a while of cheering, Meowth notices Paul running to a door and James follows._

* * *

"And from there, it's history, well, as far as history can go, that is," James says.

Paul looks on at James.

"We're here," Ash says.

"Thank god," Paul says.

They land on a huge hill, and after climbing it, Paul sees his hometown, the only difference, it's Team Galactic run, again.

"Gotta be kidding," Paul says in his normal insulting voice.

"What," Jessie asks.

"They've done it again, they've taken over my city again," Paul shouts.

"Paul, relax," Ash says.

"No, these, heck I can't even call them people, took over my city, killed my father, and you expect me to sit idly by?! No. NO. NO! NO!! NOOOO!!"

Paul walks over to a soldier, punches him out and takes his pistol.

"I've sat idly by, insulting people, ridiculing them, because they were against me, but no more, no, you see, I'm gonna fight back. I don't care what you three do, but I'm here for a reason, and I'm gonna damn sure, make sure, it comes true."

He walks off, leaving the three of them to sit and ponder.

SCENE CHANGE

Dawn is seen in her normal clothes, walking into a room, tired. The room has a table set up and Diana and some other old lady sitting down.

"Oh good, you're awake," the grandmother says.

"Oh, um, what exactly is your name again," Diana asks.

"Dawn."

"Oh, well hello Dawn, my name is Towa, you already know Diana," the grandmother says.

"Of course."

"But, how, you don't look familiar at all," Diana asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if we told you," Dawn says.

"Dawn, I've seen a time traveling Pokemon in action, I think I'm capable of believing," Towa says.

So she told them. At first, Diana was skeptical, but since Towa believed her, so did Diana. Now, they're making some kind of dough, while Dawn is laying in the back room.

"So grandma, who's this Sid guy," Diana asks.

Towa replies and the door crashes open. A gun shot is heard and Dawn rushes to see, but she stays behind the door. All of a sudden, a voice is heard.

"Bi!"

The two of them (Diana and the man) are carried up and disappear, but Dawn is as well. She disappears in the time stream. She eventually comes out, but not in Mercury City, in some dark, rainy, city. She lands in a pile of trash. She crawls out and into a street. A small person in a brown trench coat and brown hat walks by her.

"Excuse me," is all he says.

He walks by and Dawn notices a bit of a tail behind him. She shakes her head and ignores it. She looks around again, and some dark eyes spot themselves behind her. A chuckle is heard as Dawn slowly turns around, a man is seen. He is wearing white and has brown hair that sticks up.

"Guess it's my lucky day. First I rob that bank, then a pick up a few guns...."

He says that as he pops out a pistol, cocking it.

"And now, I see a pretty little girl, gonna guess 10, 11, either way..."

He points it.

"Somebody's gonna get fu-"

A kick suddenly lands on the side of the guy's face. The person: a girl with green let down hair that falls to the side, a blue shirt, and black pants. The guy aims the gun at the girl, he kicks it away, then curb stomps the man's face into the ground. The girl handcuffs his hands.

"Jeez Tyson, first you get out of jail, now you're back to you're old crimes," she says.

She looks over to Dawn.

"Hey, my name's Diana," she says.

Dawn gets wide-eyes.

* * *

**Gonna stop there. OK, a lot of time switching, a lot of randomness, but I can assure you, it's all in good intension. Next chapter, Dawn finds a secret while switching through time thanks to "Bi!" (Shrug), and Paul invades the Team Galactic HQ, and gets by on sheer luck.**

**Oh, and yes, I'm using bad language, just minor ones. I was about to go overboard on that one "fu-" line, but I figured not, after all, it is Pokemon.**


	12. Let's Do The Time Warps Again!

**Sorry about the lack of updates, haven't been feelin it. But now, I am. So, as my wheel chaired friend once said, "Let's do this!"**

* * *

Diana notices Dawn's wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong," Diana asks.

Dawn shakes her head and looks.

"No, not at all," Dawn says.

As Diana starts to head off, away from Dawn, the voice is heard.

"Bi!"

Dawn then starts lifting up and taken into someplace pink. She is dropped at a desk in a police station. The current time stream Diana is seen, frustrated, as she scrolls through her computer.

"Hey Dawn, have you ever heard of a man named Lawrence the Third," she asks.

"I'm sorry, no," Dawn replies.

"Hm, well, it turns out that he ran amok, even captured the legendary bird trio," Diana says.

"OK."

"Well, it turns out that he escaped from prison a few months back, and now he's running amok again, this time after a Pokemon called Rayquaza."

Dawn spaces her off and looks around the room before noticing a certain someone. She mouths the words "Kenny", but he doesn't seem to notice her. He's wearing a normal office tux, but is carrying a bunch of papers. He sets them on a desk of an unseen face and starts to walk away, until he turns around, looking miffed. Kenny looks like he's getting the short end of the stick. The unseen face points in some direction, as Kenny exits the room.

"And that's why I never look at masked man again," Diana speaks out of nowhere.

"Right," Dawn says.

She is still focused on Kenny, who now has a bag and walks across from Diana's room.

"Hey, Diana," he says.

"Hey Kenny," she says as she looks at him. "What's up with the bag?"

Kenny motions his head back to look at the boss.

"You're kidding me," Diana says.

"You know you saw it coming," Kenny said.

"Yeah, but this early," Diana asks.

Kenny shrugs and looks at Dawn.

"Oh, hey Dawn," Kenny says.

He starts walking away, before coming and staring at Dawn with a look of confusion.

"Dawn," Kenny asks.

"Bi!"

All three of them hear it as Dawn is lifted up into another time stream. The last thing Dawn hears is, strangely enough, Drew's voice.

"Ow," he said.

Dawn travels through a pink and starry time stream before arriving at Azalea Town. She is thrown down onto the brown ground as she looks at her hands. She's transparent as she freaks out. Dawn sighs and looks around a bit, noticing someone that is mixed between two people she knows. This woman is wearing dark blue pants a pink top. She also has white sneakers on. The thing that Dawn notices is the hair. It's green and spread out everywhere except for the front, which is mostly covering her left side. This woman enters a house while a man is seen standing in a door, with a gun. It is fired, followed by him of disappearing into the air. An old man wearing a gray suit and holding roses and a box of chocolates looks into the door. He suddenly drops everything and rushes in. Dawn walks over and looks into the house to see the old man standing over the body of an old woman: Towa. The old man rushes to the door as Dawn moves.

"Help," he shouts. "Diana, help!"

The woman from before rushes over to the house and looks in to see her grandma, dead on the floor.

"Wait," Dawn ponders.

"Bi!"

That voice rings as Dawn is, once again, lifted up into the pink and starry time stream. A while passes until Dawn is taken to a rainy night with a bunch of people dressed in black. It's a funeral. A woman, who stands out, is seen in front of the coffin. She sets a set of flowers on it as she is wearing a very dark blue jumpsuit-esque clothing. It's the Diana from the previous time stream, but this one has gray hair.

"Wait, that looks like Hunter J," Dawn says.

Nobody looks over at her, so nobody can see her. Diana starts crying some tears.

"Diana," the old man from the last stream says.

Dawn eyes suddenly go wide-eyed with extreme shock.

"I swear, I will make whoever did this pay, pay with the same way they did to cause this," Diana say with fury in her voice.

Dawn also notices that now that's the voice of Hunter J. She gets down on her knees, still wide-eyed.

Diana, all along, has been Hunter J. (I'll leave it in the open until later)

SCENE CHANGE

Paul, Ash, and Team Rocket, minus Meowth, walk over to the long stairs leading up to Galactic HQ.

"So, what's the plan," James asks.

"Get on idly by, just like before," Paul says.

"Hm," he nods. "Wait!"

The other three put their hand over James's mouth.

"Quiet," Ash whispers. "But seriously, what kind of plan is that?"

"It's the one I use," Paul says.

He then starts running up the stairs, eventually reaching the main doors. Ash, Jessie, and James follow him up. Paul opens the doors, to see that it's empty. All of the four, enter the room, venture to the right, through the door, head up the stairs, and go through Cyrus's office door.

"Hm, so nice to see you again Paul," Cyrus says.

Giovanni is sitting in a chair to his right while J is to his left.

"Great, more brats," J says.

"Oh, now come on J, is that really some way to treat our guests," Cyrus replies.

"Hm, James, here to do what isn't right, again," Giovanni adds. "Oh, where's that Meowth of yours?"

He says that with a smile. Jessie and James step up in front, standing right in front of Giovanni.

"Oh, like you don't know," Jessie says.

"Yeah, you dare to call yourself the leader of Team Rocket, you traitorous snake," James says.

"Hm, if I remember correctly, I never dared call me anything to do with that worthless organization. Since you two obviously didn't get the Delibird, Team Rocket has officially disbanded," Giovanni says.

Jessie and James suddenly sink onto the floor in an anime emo moment.

"Hm, Ash, Paul, what might you be doing here," Cyrus asks.

"Doing what I couldn't do last time," Paul says.

He points the gun at Cyrus. J gets set while Giovanni just sits relax.

"Oh come now Paul, we all know what'll happen. You'll be a wussy and jump out the window all stressed, and once again, Cele-, I mean," Cyrus says.

Ash notices this and catches it.

"Wait, were you just about to say Celebi," he asks.

"Of course not," Cyrus says.

Cyrus looks over to J and then Giovanni. All three of them stand up while Cyrus clicks a button under the desk. A bunch of soldiers run through the two doors and point a bunch of guns on the gang. Cyrus, Giovanni, and J get up on their chairs and desk and look over.

"Unfortunately Paul, you won't be as lucky this time," Cyrus says with a smile.

Cyrus snaps his fingers and the soldiers cock their guns, aiming for the group of four. With a sigh, Paul goes to get the gun down.

"I now know...that I must sacrifice myself," Paul shouts.

He puts the gun back up, and as all of the guns in the room fire off, they stop as a bullet reaches Cyrus's face and about fifty bullets reach all around Paul. Paul lets down the gun, and drops it. He suddenly gets to his knees, wide-eyed.

Right now, both Paul _and_ Dawn are in the same position. A tear rolls down Dawn's face at the same time as one does on Paul's. A green, familiar figure appears behind Paul. It's Celebi.

"Bi," it says.

Paul notices it and wipes his tear away. He notices Celebi flying around the room, until stopping at Cyrus. Celebi kicks the bullet away as it slowly floats upwards. Celebi flies to Paul and pushes him up, heading through the soldiers and up to his desk. Celebi points to Cyrus, and Paul, now skeptical (as usual), glances over Cyrus a bit before Paul freezes, wide-eyed.

Over in Dawn's time, she gets up off her knees, also wide-eyed. They both stare straight forward at what they see. Celebi suddenly disappears, but Paul doesn't notice.

Paul walks forward, going around the desk.

Dawn walks forward, towards the group of mourners.

Paul goes right next to Cyrus.

Dawn arrives at Diana/Hunter J.

Paul lifts his hand up and places it on Cyrus's shoulder..

Dawn lifts her hand up and places it on J's shoulder.

Paul suddenly walks towards Cyrus, going into him...

As Dawn suddenly walks towards J, going into her.

SCENE CHANGE, KIND OF

Dawn's eyes suddenly open and she stands up, confused, and holding her head. She searches for something, but only sees darkness. To her right, she sees a little girl with green hair, and a pink dress. Behind her, she sees a teenager with green hair, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. To Dawn's left, she sees an adult, with gray hair, and a dark blue jumpsuit. But, in front of Dawn, she sees the Hunter J she's come to known. That J is frozen as Dawn goes to touch it, but suddenly stops herself, placing her hand back.

ANOTHER KIND OF SCENE CHANGE, SORT OF

Paul's eyes suddenly open and he stands up, not confused, but more skeptical, again. He searches for something, but only sees darkness. To his right, he sees a little boy with white hair, a white shirt, and blue shorts. Behind him, he sees a teenager with white hair, a white vest, and black jeans. To Paul's left, he sees an adult, with white hair, and a white jumpsuit. But, in front of Paul, he sees the Cyrus he's come to known. That Cyrus is frozen in a sitting position as Paul goes to touch it, and does. Suddenly, everything around him disappears and he returns to Cyrus's office, getting launched out of Cyrus and into Ash.

"Hey, wait, how did that happen," Ash suddenly says.

Paul helps Ash up, but doesn't say anything, he just walks back towards Cyrus.

"Paul, what's going on," he asks.

Paul ignores Ash and goes to touch Cyrus again, and his hand goes inside him. Again, Paul goes wide-eyed.

SCENE CHANGE WITH DAWN

Dawn just looks at J, before Celebi appears.

"Bi!"

Dawn is a little shocked, before Celebi goes into J. She suddenly reawakens as Dawn goes back a bit, spooked.

"Dawn, relax. It's me, Celebi, I'm just using J's body," Celebi in J's body says.

Dawn nods a bit in the face that she gets it.

"Listen to me closely. You are in J's mind, just like Paul's in Cyrus's. I needed you both to see the truth and to stop those two mad men before they mess up the time stream. I had you realize that J was actually Diana, and Paul realize, or try to, that Cyrus is not evil, just confused," Celebi says.

Dawn sighs and gives off a grin.

Celebi sighs and begins speaking again.

"I'm going to give you one last trip through time, to one important aspect that you will need to know," it says.

Dawn lets the grin go to a look of seriousness, and nods quickly.

"I must go now, and see Paul," Celebi says.

Dawn nods, and holds out a hand, but sends it back to let Celebi go out of J and disappear. She lets off another sigh and is lifted, going up into the air and into the final time stream.

SCENE CHANGE WITH PAUL

Paul _and_ Ash arrive in the same darkness with the same four people surrounding them. Paul doesn't touch Cyrus, instead, he waits. Celebi suddenly appears and takes over Cyrus.

"Alright, Paul, it's me Celebi," Celebi says in Cyrus's body.

Paul nods.

"Whoa," Ash shouts.

"Oh, hey Ash," Celebi says.

Ash is taken back, and suddenly passes out. Paul hits his hand to his forehead.

"Listen, Paul, we don't have much time. I sent you in here to learn about Cyrus, that he isn't evil, just confused. He's been ruled over by a higher power, and I'm here to send you through time, with Ash I guess, to see the truth about Cyrus, just as I have with Dawn and J," Celebi says.

Paul immediately nods.

"Good, now, I must go, I will return later," Celebi says.

It leaves and disappears into the darkness. Paul lifts Ash up, putting his arm around Paul's neck as they both are lifted up and sent into the time stream.

SCENE CHANGE WITH DAWN

Dawn suddenly lands in some factory place, transparent. She looks up to see Vicious standing next to a conveyor belt with boxes on it and a ditto next to him. He's looks a little bit damp.

"Ditto, just like we practiced! Change," Vicious commands.

Ditto suddenly, and in a stream of white, morphs into a tall figure. The white disappears, and the present Diana is seen in Ditto's place.

"Do you have the voice," Vicious asks.

"Yes master," Ditto says in Diana's exact voice.

Dawn gasps and notices this unique development.

FINAL (IN THIS PART) SCENE CHANGE WITH PAUL

Paul and Ash land in a large office room like place. Ash is still out as Paul sees Vicious standing in front of the boy with the white hair, the white shirt, and the blue shorts. His hands are behind him in a formal fashion and as Vicious is finished to who he talks to, he kneels down in front of the boy.

"Cyrus, we are going to have to move again," he says.

"But daddy," the boy says.

"Cyrus, not another word! We are going to have to move to someplace secluded, it's called Veilstone City. There, I will start a new organization, one that goes beyond the galaxy, Team Rocket," Vicious says.

That line suddenly echoes throughout the room that only he can hear, "one that goes beyond the galaxy, Team Rocket!" Paul keeps the line in his head as Ash lingers next to him.

"So that's how," Ash says.

Paul looks over to Ash and notices something.

"Didn't you leave somebody behind," Paul asks.

Ash looks over and suddenly figures it out.

"Misty! God, I totally forgot!"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Somewhat of a sneak peak to the next story, somewhat, and somewhat a comedic somewhat ending, somewhat. Anyway, that's the end of this part. Hope to have closer updates then this, sorry about that. Anyway, next time, we find out something important to the story! How vague can I be?**


	13. Return from the Different Dimensions

**I am REALLY sorry about the lack of updates to this story. I have NOT forgotten about it and I WILL continue writing this as I think it's my best one I've written so far. Last time, Dawn discovered a unique discovery about "Diana" while Paul discovers the history and past of Vicious and what happened after his meeting with Celebi. Now, for, close to, the unique finish of Many Loves Found: Ikarishipping.**

* * *

After Paul founded what Celebi wanted him to, he and Ash are, once more, sent into a time stream. At the exact time, so is Dawn. Celebi sends both Paul and Dawn onto a bridge over a river, the same bridge that Paul crossed to get to the Seaking Hotel to get away from the group in the first place. The only difference, is that now it's night and there's a coincidental full moon out shining on the water, making it look more beautiful and majestic than normal. (I'll get to where Ash is in his story).

Immediately after landing, the two look around, before noticing each other's presence. The thing is, neither look at each other.

"Hey," is all Dawn says.

"Hey," Paul replies back.

The two still don't look at each other, but they know what the other is thinking.

For Dawn, she knows Paul is sorry, and that he is ready to change. She knows his attitude was due to his own problems and that he knows she is the only one who can help him. The thing is, he doesn't know why. He has never felt these feelings with anyone, or if he has, thought the person would simply reject him. She knows that now is the only time they have to make things right between them, because the secrets they both share are all linked to the same plot.

For Paul, he knows he is sorry, and Dawn is ready for him to change. He knows that she just went through the same, if not more than what he just did. He knows that she shares nearly the same amount of important secrets he does, and together, they can stop this wicked plot. The only problem is, why did Celebi send them _here_? He thinks because Celebi knows what they're both feeling, and it's trying to weed out his inner emotion. He knows that now is the only time they have to make things right between them, because the secrets they both share are too epic, that it'll spend all of their time on anything _but _emotion.

Paul is the first one to speak, looking over at Dawn and her white hat with strips of her shiny blue hair falling out. He took a breath in, and let it out.

"Dawn, I-" is what he tries to say.

But Dawn already rushes towards him, forcing them to lock lips. At first, Paul is shocked, taking the preemptive move of trying to push her away, but she is obviously prepared for it as she starts hugging him tight. After figuring it out and letting everything calculate, he also hugs her, not as tightly of course, but it is still a hug.

Right above them, is Celebi, silently watching them. With a smile and wave, it is off to somewhere important. Just when Dawn releases the hold that looked like it wouldn't end, the wind returns. Only Paul notices it, but he doesn't mention it as to not ruin the moment. He also notices, after the kiss of course, that the sound of crickets making their noise also returns. In his mind, he deduces that Celebi stopped time just for them, that sweet jerk.

"So, is that it," is all he says.

Dawn simply punches him in the arm after that comment.

"Is that all you have to say," she asks rhetorically.

"No," he answers, rather forcibly.

Dawn takes this by surprise, getting her look of "really?" off her face, replacing it with one of wonder.

Out of nowhere, he takes her right hand (right to him). With his other hand he touches her back, and leans forward, bending her back and having his face close to hers. He still has a look of unemotion, but she has a look of "oh god oh god oh god" and it is shown by her heavy red cheeks. He then places an easy, simple kiss on her lips....

And by god, a loud swishing of wind comes. Paul and Dawn look over, not releasing the kiss, and see a bright light now shining on them.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but the girl's wanted," one of them, female, says.

"So, should we take them by force or should we just make them kiss until their heads pop from suffocation," another says, also female.

"Will you two stop talking and throw your poke balls already," a third, male, says.

Two poke balls are thrown, and Paul ends the kiss to his own regret, picking up Dawn and running to the Seaking Hotel. Out of the poke balls come an Ariados and Espeon. The flying machine follows them, the light turning off.

"Are you just going stand there and order us around or are you going to throw your weight around here," the second female says.

"Oh I'm sorry who's the one that can fly the flying machine here? Oh that's right, me. So, do you wanna take a crash Annie or can you just fight," the male says.

"Oakley try to talk some sense with this guy," Annie says.

"I'm not even going to talk to a guy named Tabitha," the first female, Oakley, says.

"Are you going to give me crap for that every time we talk," the male says, Tabitha (seriously were his parents hippies or something).

Paul, still carrying Dawn, takes a sharp turn down an alley.

"Paul, what are you doing, the hotel is back that way," Dawn says.

"We're not going to the hotel, that'll lead them right towards the others. Plus, we need to go somewhere safe and hidden, to talk about the time warp.

"Ariados, String Shot," Oakley says.

Ariados aims towards Paul.

"Espeon, control the string with your Psychic," Annie adds.

The String Shot wraps around Paul's legs, causing him to fall forward, dropping Dawn on the ground and causing him to land right on his knees.

"Paul," she shouts, getting on the side of her legs.

"Well," Tabitha asks.

"Will you be patient," Oakley says.

"I'm alright, go to Diana's lab, Brock should be there," Paul says.

"Wrong," a voice shouts.

Brock suddenly soars down from the roof, knocking Tabitha out of the flying machine to the ground. Annie and Oakley jump out as the machine is sent crashing to the far ground, kind of making a blockage for Paul and Dawn.

"Ariados, Poison Sting," Oakley says.

"Espeon, Psywave," Annie says.

"Well so much for that logic," Paul says.

Dawn helps Paul get up, putting his shoulder around her neck.

"Come on," Dawn says.

"You try walking with bummed knees," Paul says.

Paul looks back and pushes Dawn out of the way of the oncoming blasts.

"Paul, nooo," Dawn screams.

Paul is just about to get hit when suddenly...

Electabuzz pops out of his poke ball and makes a green shield in front of him. Paul stops cringing and looks back to see this.

"Buzz, buzz," it says.

Paul looks at his Electabuzz with a look of thank you as he nods and starts crawling to Dawn who helps him back up. Those two are then off.

"They're getting away," Tabitha calls.

Annie, Oakley, and their Pokemon start running after them, but Electabuzz's Thunder stops them in their tracks. Tabitha gets up to join them, but Brock hops up behind him and wraps his arm behind his neck, and his other arm around Tabitha's right arm (right to Tabitha).

"God, what is this surprise butt sex," he asks.

Back with Dawn and Paul, they are now getting closer and closer to the lab, when suddenly, a Flamethrower stops them in their tracks. Paul and Dawn stop, but they already know who's this is.

Salamence walks up, and from behind it, comes J herself. She has a look mixed with anger, regret, and sadness, but it's pretty obvious she wants to stop them.

"Diana...," Dawn says.

Paul looks at Dawn, then at J, with a look of somewhat shock.

"Way, so you're-" Paul started to say.

"Yes, I'm the past, or should I say, present, Diana," J says.

Paul looks at J, then to Dawn, then back to J.

"That's why Vicious made that ditto be Diana, so it could-"

"Take my place in the present, yes," J interrupts, again.

J suddenly takes her watch, gun, ray thing and fires two shots at Paul and Dawn, but it goes in between their shoulders. Paul and Dawn look behind them to see a Mightyena and a Golbat as statues. The two look back at J, who puts her ray thing down. She puts her fingers to a speaker on her ear and starts listening, nodding and saying "ok" sometimes. Eventually, she sighs and puts her hand down.

"It has come to my attention that my men have been double crossed, and that my so called 'co-workers' have joined him. Since it's obvious you know more than you should, allow me to take you with me," J says.

Paul quickly shakes his head.

"Why should we trust you," he asks.

"Because I have information to seal both of what you found out together," she says.

Dawn's eyes suddenly get wide, and she is quick to ask.

"How do you know about that," she asks.

J doesn't answer, instead, she looks down and towards Salamence, her hair hiding her eyes. She doesn't say anything, but Paul and Dawn get the picture, when a tear falls from her hair to the ground.

* * *

**Yeah, not as long as the last one, but more informative. I'll give you a few more re-reads to soak in the info that was presented in this chapter. Next question: Why was Brock not with Diana? Why is J asking Dawn and Paul to come with her? And, When will this story end? Find out the first two in the next chapter, and find out the last when the story ends. (Thumbs up and smile)**


	14. Airship on the Bow's Starboard's Right

**After a summer of nothing to think about and annoying writer's block, here's the next chapter. A huge forewarning for this chapter and the next stories: characters of the day?... well, make it characters of this fic. If you didn't catch that, you will, trust me.**

**

* * *

  
**After Hunter J lead Dawn and Paul onto her airship, she leads them directly to the cockpit. When they arrive, a bunch of her henchman (or minions, depending on your evil terminology) are running about, struggling to figure out who's who and what's what. J leads herself towards her throne like chair, where she immediately goes to business.

"Mossman!" she shouts.

One of the henchman, the one named Mossman and in turn the most recurring one, goes to the table directly in front of J and in the middle of the front table by the front window.

"Yes sir," he replies.

"Get our client on screen," she orders.

Dawn holds on to Paul's arm, scared of being in the middle of the lion's den, while Paul just simply looks on at J's humble abode in utter amazement.

"_How could someone so evil have something this magnificent_," is his thought.

After Mossman spends a few minutes typing, J looks over to her left, revealing the caged Meowth taking a nice little nap. J knocks on the top of the cage a few times and the feline in turn wakes up.

"Huh, what happened," he asks.

"Did you enjoy your nap," J asks.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm locked in this cage, how wonderful," he says in the only way he can.

Paul and Dawn glance over at Meowth, showing no emotion. Meowth does the same thing to them, not really showing anything.

"Great, twerps, just what I needed in my time of peril," Meowth says.

Dawn simply rolls her eyes, with Paul in deep thought as to what exactly the plan, if there is one, of J's is.

After Mossman finishes typing, a shadow appears on screen.

"Hello Miss J," it says.

"Cut the crap Mundo, I know it's you," J sparks immediately.

The figure goes out of the shadow, revealing the skull mask that Mundo wears. Dawn goes wide-eyed, Paul squintshis eyes as well as clutches his fist, while Meowth just sits back and yawns.

"Why, how did you know," Mundo asks.

"Please, I take careful steps before I just simply give my client what he wants," J replies.

Dawn is still shocked at this, while Paul is just relieved that he was right.

"Paul, Dawn, nice to see you," Mundo says.

"Mundo, but, how," Dawn asks.

He snorts a bit to retain the laughter before going off on a snicker.

"Please, you'd have to have the size of that idiot cat's brain to not know it was me," Mundo says.

"Hey, I'm smarter then the average Meowth," Meowth retorts.

Paul differences his glare from Meowth, to J, and to Mundo, not deciding who's the truly evil one here.

"Paul, you seem clustered, allow me to help you. It's me, I'm the evil one, I did it all, everything you've faced so far is because of me," Mundo says.

With an act of anger, Paul clutches another fist and slams it into the side of J's throne like chair.

"Mundo, tell me, what exactly is your plan here," J asks.

After doing a signature evil chuckle, Mundo folds his hands and places his chin on them.

"_I'm_ not going to stop you from stopping me, but know this, from this very moment, I will have everybody after you. From Team Rocket, to Team Magma; from Team Aqua, to minor villains; from paid good guys, to born rivals, ev-er-ry-bo-dy."

Everybody in the room (J, Meowth, Paul, and Dawn) squint their eyes in confusion to what Mundo is saying. J in particular is fixed on, not Mundo, but his Lucario standing in the back to the right of his shoulder. She is able to hear something, some noise, that is stating "Mundo really is-", but it cuts off when Lucario realizes this, thus thinks of an entirely new topic. She is visibly frustrated off this.

"Good luck, and let the game, begin," Mundo states before cutting the transmission.

After Mundo's dramatic statement, the whole room is silent.

"Hm, how worse can it get," Meowth asks.

Just as he finishes, the airship starts to rattle and shake, most likely due to an explosion.

"What's that," Dawn asks loudly.

"Mossman, what's going on," J shouts.

"There's been a breach sir," he replies.

Another explosion and rattling happens, making Paul fall into the throne and Dawn onto him. The two share a simple blush in response. Meowth is sent flying over where he was, but J is quick to catch him.

Eventually, everything stops and it seems over.

"Is it over," Meowth asks, looking as if he's about to throw up.

The door to the room suddenly slides open and a henchman is seen.

"Sir, they're...here," he says before falling forward.

Seen standing behind him are two figures with giant red R's on them. One of them has blue-gray hair and is tall and skinny while the other one has blond hair and is tall and large, the powerhouse.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, allow us to introduce ourselves," the tall one says.

The two look at each other and smirk evilly before throwing two poke balls out into the open. The two that come out are a Muk (powerhouse's) and a Honchkrow (other one's).

"Great, just, great," Paul says.

"So Attila, do you wish to go first or should I," the powerhouse asks.

"After you Hun," Attila answers with a smirk.

Attila and Hun then glance at the group before sharing an evil smirk. Dawn and Paul throw out a poke ball while J just leads Mossman and the rest of the ship. She sets Meowth down. After noticing that everybody is distracted with their own business, he reveals a claw and starts to tinker with the lock. Out of Dawn's poke ball comes Buneary, while Paul's got his Honchkrow. Upon coming out, it completely ignores Paul, flying away. So instead, he returns it and calls upon his Magmortar, who actually is ready to fight.

Attila and Hun, instead of doing anything, simply look at each other and smirk once more before Hun uses his fingers, whistling into them.

"Distractions, can't live with them, can't live without them," Attila says.

The two suddenly return their Pokemon before escaping back where they came. Dawn and Paul look behind them out the giant front window when they hear a helicopter like blade spinning loudly, and getting louder. Eventually, a helicopter pulls up, revealing five individual people, three people they've already seen.

"Mossman," J says.

"Yes sir," he says back.

"Track Mundo's transmission, and then track any other video links that he's made," she says.

Mossman nods at her before turning back around and starting on his new work. By this time, Meowth had unlocked the cage, but has chosen to wait a bit before continuing. Three of the people are Tabitha, Annie, and Oakley. The other two are females, but have the same uniform as Cyrus does, albeit a bit different due to their lower rank. Tabitha begins to move his mouth, but the entire cockpit is unable to hear him. Oakley suddenly starts to shout in his ear, eventually with him typing some stuff in and having his face appear on the screen.

"Idiot," one of the Galactic people said.

"Seriously, were your parents cavemen too," Oakley asks rhetorically.

Tabitha growls while looking back at them before glancing at the cockpit.

"We may not know who you are-"

"Dawn, Paul, and J," all the females in the cockpit shout.

"But we're here to take over your jet and capture every one of you," he says. "Now, do you want to go quietly, or do we have to have to force you out."

The entire cockpit didn't say a word, just stare at the scream, obviously giving off a vibe of 'you're an idiot'. Tabitha simply sighs while looking down.

"Hey, we're new here, I'm Jupiter, she's Mars, look, Cyrus is a busy man and he doesn't have all year. So why don't you just give up," one of the females says.

Paul looks at the cockpit, but stops at J, who is entirely focused on the screen. Eventually, after an awkward silence among everybody, Mossman clicks the enter key.

"Got 'em," he says.

"Shoot them down," J says.

CLIFFHANGER

* * *

**OK, not my best work, and probably not even close to being done, but I haven't been getting much plot development and how I should get to the big dramatic end I have planned. Should that happen, and should I get into the mood, you can bet more will come, but until then, you may have to wait until another season is over. Sorry.**


	15. Vial Betrayer

**Yeah, hey, sorry about the lack of updates, life being busy and all.**

* * *

"Got it," Mossman says.

He grabs from a printer and raises it up so J and the others can see it. J squints her eyes before giving the command.

"Shoot 'em down."

The enemies in the copter in front of J's airship proceeds to gasp in unison before trying to fly off. Dawn and Paul look over J, as Meowth is focused up ahead, little to no emotion on his face as he looks through his unlocked, but closed cage.

"Wait, shoot them down? You have what you wanted, don't you?" Dawn asks.

"They're enemies Dawn, I must do what I must do," J responds.

Dawn's expression soon changes from fear to determination. She marches up in front of J and her throne before stomping her foot.

"We have what we wanted. They won't do anything unless ordered, and Cyrus hasn't anything other than to distract us," she says.

Dawn looks over at Paul, who remains standing there, no emotion residing on his face, as usual. Eventually, Paul nods before joining her side. They remain in front of J, neither moving an inch.

"Guns are at ready sir," a random soldier says.

Dawn and Paul stare at J fiercely, with J staring back. They both seem to be at a stalemate until J growls. She raises her hand, her palm facing the two.

"Do not fire," she says, defeated.

J then stands up, her shadow looming over Dawn and Paul, as she slowly walks down the steps. She takes each step carefully, with each one going slower than the last. In due time, she arrives in front of the two. Eventually, she speaks once more.

"Mossman," she says.

"Yes sir?" he asks.

With another growl, J continues.

"Set a course to where Mundo resides," she says.

"Yes sir," he says.

"And Mossman?"

"Yes sir?"

J continues her long, hard glare at Dawn and Paul before stepping back a step.

"Open the hatch door," J orders.

Surprised, Dawn looks at J, tears welling up in her eyes. Mossman remains sitting, having not moved an inch.

"That was an order Mossman!" J shouts.

Mossman presses the button, and slowly, the hatch door starts to open.

"Whoa!" Meowth shouts at J.

Dawn looks at J, her tears almost out, as he whispers one, single name.

"Diana."

This catches J, her simply takes it, and lets it go.

"That's kind of going over the line, don't you think?" Meowth asks.

J looks over at Meowth before opening his already unlocked cage. She then grabs him by the tail.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch the tail Miss Grabby," he says angrily.

She remains holding his tail for a few seconds before spurting out two words.

"I'm sorry."

This catches Meowth by surprise, whose eyes go wide. At the hatch, Paul and Dawn fall through, immediately being caught by the wind, going down.

"Ready the arms," J says.

She then toss Meowth, by the tail, down towards the hatch. He proceeds to fall into the open sky before J regains her composure. Her sad look turns to her serious, no nonsense look.

"Guns ready," the same soldier from before states.

For a few seconds, J closes her eyes, thinking to herself, and almost hearing a voice, an out of place voice.

"......J, wait!"

But it's too late, as the word spurts out.

"Fire!"

In the instant the guns release, all Tabitha can get out is...

"I'm outty."

While the guns and cannons strike the copter, it blows up in a huge explosion. Rubble hits the cockpit screen before a mere body is seen burrowing out of the explosion. It's Tabitha, who's got a cocky smirk on his face.

"Sir, he got away," Mossman says.

"Let him go. Set course to Eclo Canyon," she orders.

Mossman looks at her for a few seconds before swirling around in his chair, facing the screen.

"Yes sir," is all he says.

SCENE CHANGE

Down below, mid air, Dawn is screaming her guts out, trying to land on the ground below her. Paul is simply thinking, while floating over to Dawn. Up above them, Meowth, also screaming his guts out, soon swifts past Paul, falling at a much faster rate. Eventually, Paul reaches Dawn, hugging her close. Her screams immediately disappear, and is replaced with comfort, and a blushing smile. Paul remains thinking, while holding Dawn close to him. He looks up and sees Tabitha falling as well, but at a faster rate, almost like a skydiver. A thought springs to Paul, who hold Dawn tighter.

"Hang on," he says.

"_With pleasure_," she thinks.

As Tabitha rolls by, Paul latches onto his backpack. Tabitha notices this, and tries to shake Paul loose, to no luck. With a sneer, Tabitha pulls his backpack string, making a parachute envelope out of it. Paul is able to catch is mid way, grabbing a string. Using this string as elevation, Paul swings his foot to Tabitha, landing him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Paul does this again, leaving an angry Tabitha down. The parachute now fully up, Paul lets Dawn go, having her hold on by another string.

One by one, Paul pulls up on the strings, having them come out. Tabitha tries to use his hands to grab onto them, but a boot to the back of his head by Dawn leaves him unphased. With one string left, Dawn grabs onto Paul once more. Paul himself has all the other strings in his right hand, and with one push, the final string comes out of the backpack. Tabitha is left parachute-less as he falls to the ground below. Dawn and Paul slowly float to the ground, the parachute holding them both easily.

KIND OF SCENE CHANGE

In due time, the two reach the ground. They land in a fountain, seen in the middle of a stone city. Paul lets go of the parachute, allowing to two to fall into the fountain. Paul comes out, staring into the eyes of Dawn. All she does is blush before Paul gets up, soon helping her up. They are drenched as the people of the town stare at them suspiciously. Paul looks back at the parachute to see a large Team Magma logo on it. With a sigh, Paul takes a look at the townspeople.

"I know how this looks, and trust me, we are not what it appears to be," he says.

Dawn latches to Paul's arm, a little bit scared at the townspeople who just stare at them. In due time, one of them walks up. This person is a tall, slender man, with blue hair and a poke ball covered peach suit. The man looks at Paul with a sharp eye, before nodding at him.

"If you truly aren't what you say, then come with me. You need to dry up, you both are drenched," he says.

Paul raises an eyebrow at the man before looking at the other townspeople, who go about at their business. Eventually, Paul nods, and the three of them are off to a round building with a Star Trek like door that Dawn is intrigued by. The two make their way to a large circle in the middle of a rather large room. The man presses some buttons on a control panel, making an elevator pop up on the far end. With his arms, the man invites Dawn and Paul to go in first, and they do.

"Press that button and you'll go downstairs. I'll be their in a second," he says.

Dawn presses a button next to her and the elevator closes. It then goes down a floor, soon reaching another floor. It opens and the two step out. It then goes up back to where it just was. Paul and Dawn look on at the wide, but short room. They see a bed, two more doors, and a large TV. Dawn glances behind her to see four doors with symbols of a leaf, a stone, sand, and water on each one.

Soon, the man from before comes down the elevator. He steps off when it opens and it goes up, not above, where it was, but in between so the top of the elevator looks like part of the ring.

"Might I ask, who are you?" Dawn asks.

"My name Justy, and you have landed in Phenac City," the man says.

Paul lets Dawn go, as he ventures over to one of the two doors. He looks it up and down before turning back towards Justy.

"Why are you so welcoming to us, while the other citizens look at us like we're criminals," he asks.

Justy looks over Paul, a welcoming smile slapped on his face. Justy replies in the same welcoming matter.

"Well for one, you floated in from the sky, two, you floated in from the sky with a Team Magma parachute, and three, this town has been on edge ever since Team Snagem was finally run out of our region."

Paul remains looking at Justy before glancing over at Dawn. Her eyes are a bit squinted, giving off a serious look on her face. She nods at Paul before looking at Justy.

"Thank you," he says.

* * *

**Yeah, a rather bad, and short update, but at least it's something. They've arrived in Phenac City, and J's going to Eclo Canyon. Trust me when I say that this story is slowly nearing it's conclusion.**


	16. It's All Unraveling Fast Now

**Oh my god, a second update right after the recent one? Oh my god!**

* * *

This scene unfolds in a Pokemon Center. Paul is standing outside a door with a woman's symbol on it, his right foot against the wall. Eventually, Dawn exits from the said door, straightening out her skirt. She looks over at Paul, giving him a smile before he takes her hand. They walk out of the Center, and seen standing outside of the Center door is Justy, also leaning against a wall. Justy smiles and leads the way to the town entrance. In a tiny alley next to the entrance, an old, beat down, red pick up truck is seen parked. Justy uses his arms and insinuates to the truck. Paul simply stares at Justy, no emotion on his face, as usual.

"You're kidding," is all he says.

Justy's expression soon changes to a frown.

"What's the matter?" he asks. "It works fine, it just looks beat up."

Paul lets Dawn go and goes over to the back of the truck.

"No, it's not that," he says.

He then kicks it and the back bumper falls to the ground; some dust soon follows. With a sigh, Paul continues.

"Don't you have anything, you know, easier to handle, like a motorcycle?" he asks.

Justy raises an eyebrow at Paul, obviously not getting the problem.

"We kind of can't drive," Dawn states.

_(At this point, I was fightin the urges to have a dude shout 55)_

The look on Justy's face changes to confusion. He scratches his head a bit to show them it.

"We're only 15, plus, it's kind of hard to learn when you're not staying in one place in long periods of time," Paul says.

With a sigh, Justy shrugs and leads the two apparently 15 year old kids to a different part of town.

They reach the back of a house, with a garage door. With Paul's help, they lift up the door, revealing a red hover cycle with a side car attached. It's covered with dust, but a yellow streak across it is still visible.

"It's kind of old, hasn't been used in a long time," Justy says. "But it's fast, and can get you to Eclo Canyon quickly."

Dawn examines the hover cycle, looking over it skeptically. Paul shakes Justy's hand respectfully.

"Thank you for your help and your hospitality," he says.

"No problem, just make sure to stop that madman at all costs," Justy replies.

The two nod to each other. Dawn and Paul wheel the hover cycle out before letting the wind take the dust away. In due time, Paul and Dawn put on their helmets and sit in their seats, Paul obviously at the wheel. Justy then fiddles with the controls on the hover cycle, while teaching Paul them.

"The controls are simple, press the red nob in to turn it on, then flip the switches. Turn the red nob to decide the speed you wish to go. The brakes are at your feet; they stop rough, so be careful."

"Thank you again, for everything," Dawn says.

"My pleasure, it's what a mayor should do," Justy says with a smile.

With a nod, Paul turns the red nob to medium, and the cycle is off. They fly down the steps of the town before exiting in a dusty fashion. Justy stands next to the gate, staring out at them. After they ride out of sight, Justy looks at his hand as they turn a bright white. Just then, the shape and form of him turn into a woman. The white then cracks away, and the shape that is left in Justy's place, is Misty. She smirks and takes out a communicator. She clicks a button and begins to speak.

"They are on their way," she says, her voice exactly as it should be.

"Excellent, make your way here then," a voice on the other side says.

With an evil smirk, Misty puts the communicator away. She then gets out some keys and walks over to the driver's door of the beat down pick up truck. One unlocking, door opening, and car starting later, the truck is out of the town, and driving into the desert, on the tails of Dawn and Paul.

SCENE CHANGE

After a long, and rather sandy trip, the hover cycle arrives at an abandoned building. It's assumed abandoned due to the lack of people, as well as the amount of rust that lies on walls and barriers. Paul and Dawn hop off the cycle, leaving their helmets. The two make their way to what looks like the entrance. Dawn looks at Paul, who simply shrugs. He looks at the entrance door and simply knocks a couple times. The door slides open Star Trek style, but some sparks fly, leaving it broken and destroyed. They make their way inside the building. Soon after entering, they find themselves in a large office like room with cubicles spread around everywhere.

"Might I ask why you chose to stop here?" Paul asks.

"Because we've just been blindingly going forward, we need to know where the canyon exactly is," Dawn says.

Paul looks over at a desk, where a computer is sitting, fully on and ready for use.

"Hey Dawn, I think somebody might already be here," Paul says.

"What gives you that idea," Dawn asks.

Just then, a poke ball appears, calling out a Mightyena. It appears right in front of Dawn, who then scurries back. Paul rushes out to stand beside her. Behind Mightyena, in some shadows, comes Tabitha, who holds a wicked, evil smirk on his face.

"Just a hunch," Paul says.

Mightyena growls at the two as Tabitha makes his way next to it. Tabitha lets out an evil snicker before putting his full attention on the two standing in front of him.

"Might I ask why I owe this pleasure?" Tabitha asks.

"We just want to know how to get to Eclo Canyon," Dawn says.

Tabitha then acts surprised, as if he wanted that information.

"Oh dear, might I ask why you want to go there?" Tabitha asks. "Mundo, perhaps?"

Paul looks over at Dawn, who feigns innocence. With a sneer, Paul grabs Dawn's arm, rushing them both out of there. Mightyena soon appears in front of them, growling insanely towards the two. Their path is cut off, with Tabitha soon following from behind. Out of nowhere, a slice of a claw scratches Mightyena in the snout. It whines a bit, but shakes it off quickly.

The scratcher is revealed to be Meowth.

"Meowth," Paul says.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you," Dawn states.

"Grrr, Mightyena, Crunch!" Tabitha orders.

"Move!" Meowth shouts.

The two comply, with Paul tackling Dawn into a cubicle, and Meowth jumping upwards. The result is Mightyena Crunching mid air. The aftermath is Meowth coming down and blinding Mightyena with his paws. Tabitha makes his way up and boots Meowth off of Mightyena, sending him flying out into the exit. A red boot mark is seen on his face, and x's in his eyes.

"Two points," he says dizzily.

Dawn watches from inside the cubicle, turning disappointed at the sight of Meowth failing.

"And that would be why I'm usually not glad," she says.

Paul soon comes out and grabs her arm again. They run towards the exit, with Dawn grabbing Meowth along the way.

"Mightyena, chase after them!" Tabitha screams.

Dawn, Meowth in his hands, hop into the side car. Mightyena rushes out, the two distracted with their helmets. Paul notices it charging, and, his helmet in hand, tosses it at Mightyena, leaving a KO'ed Pokemon in the sand. Tabitha jumps up and down in anger before returning Mightyena. He then charges himself. Dawn notices this and tosses her helmet at him, hitting him square in the middle of the eyes.

"Two points," Dawn exclaims.

Tabitha falls face first into the sand immediately afterwards. Paul starts up the hover cycle, and drives off, going behind the building. In the distance, a large ravine can be seen, and looking onward, they know that that is where they want to go.

But flying up above them, is an airship, being led by an unemotional woman.

Riding a good distance behind the hover cycle, is a red pick up truck, being commandeered by 'Misty'. It is being driven right over the trail of the hover cycle.

Finally, riding down the mountain situated right next to the ravine, is Drew and May. They happen to be sliding down on a boat that looks like it has no business being there.

It's all unraveling fast now boys.......and girls.

* * *

**Exactly...**


	17. Who is Mundo Kindo?

**Here it is: the final chapter, of this story. There will be others, I swear of it, and after all six individual stories are finished, there will be one to wrap it all up. Enjoy, as I hope you've all enjoyed already.**

* * *

The three of them arrive at the Eclo Canyon, not long after they leave the abandoned lab. They reach the edge of it, stopping before continuing. Dawn gets out of the side car with Meowth in her arm and looks over the side of the canyon. All she sees is a long descent. She sighs before looking back at Paul who just waits; his unemotional look still on his face. Dawn scowls at this before setting Meowth down. She walks over to Paul and clutches his arm. He notices this, but only twitches, letting her hold on. Meowth makes a gagging motion as he leans over the canyon. He suddenly, silently, falls onto the canyon. He skids down the sides a good half minute before colliding with the ground, hard, knocking him out.

Paul turns his gaze so that it's facing the mountain.

"Oh Paul," Dawn manages to say.

Paul's eyes suddenly squint to focus, and notices a yellow object careening down the side of the mountain towards the canyon. He would normally go over to look, but with Dawn at his side, he doesn't move a muscle.

Eventually, Dawn lets go and pecks his cheek, causing a bid of red to form on them. Dawn's smile turns upside down when she follows Paul's gaze to the mountain.

"Should we help them?" Dawn asks.

Paul doesn't reply, he just stands there, stuck in thought. Should he help them, and waste time? Or let them go and continue on?

With a sigh, Paul hops into the motorcycle.

"Let's go, they'll be okay. If Meowth can survive, so can they," he says.

Dawn raises her right eyebrow at him before she looks back to see Meowth gone. Her eyes get a bit bigger, but she shrugs and hops into the sidecar.

"Hold on tight Dawn," Paul says.

He starts the cycle back up and drives over the side. Immediately after landing on the wall, it begins skidding down. With every other drag, it makes the cycle jump every other yard. With this rhythm, the cycle reaches the bottom in no time. Paul hits the breaks and turns the cycle, dragging rock, sand, and dust with him as he makes a sudden stop. He happens to land so that he's right in front of a knocked out Meowth.

"Found him," Dawn says.

Paul shrugs before reversing the cycle and driving farther into it.

"Hey Paul, do you know where we're going exactly?" Dawn asks.

"No, but I know where Mundo should be," Paul says.

Dawn raises an eyebrow, it obviously lost on the non-focusing Paul.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"Call it intuition, call it luck, call it brains, but there's one place in this entire world that nobody's ever checked: Snagem Hideout."

"Who?" she asks.

Paul's drive continues fast. He doesn't even begin to think about stopping, he just continues driving down to where he believes resides what he believes is Mundo's whereabouts.

"I once saw a news report. Apparently, some rogue trainer decided to turn good, so he betrayed his evil team, and blew up their base; that team was Team Snagem."

He quickly turns to avoid a rock and does a few sharp curves around the winding canyon before soon reaching a wider one, but more of a rock tower filled space. Paul's face is focused on the road ahead, as most drivers should be.

"Now, after looking through the past, through all the memories, through all of Celbi's visions, I've realized that Mundo is no man to mess with, he's somebody who plays his cards right, and tries to play on both sides, hoping to rise up as the sole survivor in the end."

Paul avoids a few towers before reaching another thin path. Dawn hasn't replied at all, but is listening closely to Paul. She's hearing well over the loud hum of the cycle's engine.

"He wouldn't stay out in the open for too long, and after I noticed him in the Seaking Hotel, he fled. Where, I didn't know, until I thought somebody like him would go somewhere secluded, somewhere..."

Dawn finishes his sentence for him. "…abandoned."

Paul looks over to her and nods. He looks back at the road ahead and soon reaches another large open space. Only in this one, Paul begins to slow down. Eventually, they reach a dead end where large rocks cover up what is visibly a hole. Soon, they reach a complete stop. Neither of them move, they just sit there and stare at what they hope is the correct place. With a sigh, Paul gets out of the cycle. He walks over and offers a hand, helping Dawn out. With a bit of a schoolgirl giggle, she accepts. He helps her out, and clutches her hand tight. He suddenly pushes her back into the sidecar, diving on her and covering his head. A swift of wind suddenly goes over Paul's head, narrowly missing his hand over his hair. Paul looks back and sees a long wire come back to a gun. On the end of the wire is a spike that could easily have killed Paul.

The wielder of the gun is…

J.

"J, what are you doing?" Dawn asks after Paul helps her back up.

All she does is snap her fingers, and Mossman rushes up next to her, holding up one of her holding jars. It's revealed that Meowth is encased in gold.

"Why?" Dawn asks.

Once again, J doesn't reply. She just puts her spike gun away and gets out another gun. She lowers the gold encasing on Meowth to reveal his head. J then puts the gun to the head of Meowth.

"Stop this!" Paul shouts.

J then looks over at Mossman. He nods and she moves her arm to allow Mossman to click on a button on her wristband. She raises it to her mouth and begins speaking.

"Crew, prepare to fire missiles. Do not fire until my or Mossman's command. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" a voice on the other side shouts.

J then uses her knee to unlatch the collar.

"Missiles?" Dawn screams.

"So Mundo _is _in there!" Paul shouts.

The unnerving hunter throws her collar far away before cocking the gun.

"Yes, Mundo is residing in the Snagem Hideout. But he will not make it out," she speaks to them.

"But missiles? What will that prove?" Dawn asks.

Hunter scoffs at them before looking over at Mossman. He then uses his left hand to sock Meowth's exposed face. His eyes open, waking him up in the process.

"Uh?" he asks.

He then looks left, then forward at Paul and Dawn, then right at the barrel of the gun. This causes him to shriek before J jams the gun farther into his head.

"Meowth, tell your 'twerps' here that unless they promise to not interfere, you will be shot and killed," J says.

With a sigh, Meowth accepts, looking over at the two.

"Listen, twerpette and emo kid, promise not to interfere or I will be shot and-WHAT! How is that a fair deal?" Meowth asks, screaming at the top of his cat lungs.

J jams the gun farther into his skull, placing his head at an awkward angle.

"Promise!" she shouts as well.

She refuses to take her eyes off of Dawn and Paul, and looking closely, her mouth, while straight, shows a tinge of quiver.

"Do not interfere!" her voice screams, echoing in the now silent canyon.

A tear forms on her right eye, but she doesn't move her face, or the gun.

"Sir…" Mossman says.

J then begins to cry, and, her arms trembling, she drops the gun, falling to her knees. Mossman drops Meowth to the ground, breaking the jar, setting him free. Mossman holds J in his arms, having her cry on his shoulders. Meowth gets up off the ground and wipes the dust off his face. Dawn looks over at Paul, who just takes her hand and holds it tight. Dawn holds it just as tight as him.

Mossman takes his crying boss's head set off, tossing it to the side. He then grabs the wristband she had taken off and presses a button.

"Call off the attack. I repeat, call off the attack," he commands.

"But sir-!"

"Is that understood?" he shouts.

There's a pause on the other end, but they reply.

"Yes sir."

Paul's shoulders fall a bit. Dawn obviously feels him and drags herself over, falling into him. He wraps his left arm around her, keeping her close. Mossman throws the collar to where he threw J's headset and looks up at the two.

"You two go on ahead. There should be a secret entrance on the top of the rocks that'll lead you inside. I would hurry, he has three of your friends," he says.

Dawn and Paul nod simultaneously. Up in the sky, a twinkle forms, almost like a star. Soon, three familiar bodies start falling. Meowth looks up and notices them.

"Hey, it's Jessie, and James, and Wobbuffet, and-" his expression suddenly turns opposite.

He starts to step away, but it doesn't work, as the three of them come colliding with Meowth. After the dust settles, they look up, shake their heads, and start a hug-fest, saying how they should never leave each other again, normal reunion stuff. Dawn smiles at this, but Paul sighs and turns around with Dawn. He begins to walk to the entrance until a voice stops him.

"Paul!" it says.

His eyes widen before he turns around to see Drew, bruised and beat up, over the shoulder of Paul.

"Drew?" he asks.

"Long time no see," Drew says.

Paul just looks at Drew with a mix of feelings: his usual unemotion, a tinge of missing him, a bit of anger, and a teensy tiny spot of guilt. He then starts walking over to Drew. When they meet face to face, they don't do anything. Drew gets off of May's shoulder.

"You two know each other?" May asks.

Neither of them answers, but Dawn looks at them with a raised eyebrow, curiosity taking over.

Drew holds out his arms for a hug. For a second, Paul looks like he's going to hug back, but he suddenly sucker punches Drew in the jaw. He hits the ground hard. May rushes to him, helping him to his feet.

"That was for LaRousse City!" he shouts.

With a smirk on his face, May gets Drew up. Drew lets May go and holds out his arms again. Paul then accepts it, giving them a man hug.

Dawn and May simply stare at their men, and sigh, giving up on trying to figure it out.

Finally, the last quotient makes his, or her, way down. Misty is seen rolling down the canyon wall. When she arrives, she lands on her butt, in pain. She stretches a bit before waving to the group.

"Hey," she says.

After everybody gets all cuddly wuddly with everybody else, and they're all reunited, they make their way inside the Snagem Hideout. J and Mossman stay outside, J still in her depressed mode. They found the secret entrance Mossman was talking about when they fell through a hole in the rocks. When they arrived, they had found themselves, all eight (Wobbuffet's now in his ball), in a darkened hallway, the only light being from outside. They all stood up, looking around.

"You know, a light might do this place good," Jessie states.

Just then, the entire hallway, the entire place, lights up.

"How ironic," May says.

Paul squints his eyes to May's comment.

"I'm thinking, more like planned," he says.

They make their way down the hall, Paul and Dawn leading. When they reach the end, they find a locked door.

"It's locked," Drew says.

"Whoops, guess we have to go back," James says.

"Oh darn," Meowth says right after.

Jessie grabs both of the back of their collars, restraining them from leaving.

"Oh no you don't, we're into this until the bitter end now," she says.

Just then, the locked door begins to unlock itself. Soon, the process is finished, and the door rolls open. None of them move, they just stand there.

"Oh yeah, definitely planned," Paul says.

The group of eight makes their way into what is a giant room. In front of them, is a giant machine. Looking to the left and right, they see cages. In them, are Ash, Brock, and…Misty.

"Ash!" May shouts.

"Brock!" Dawn shouts.

"Twerps!" Team Rocket shouts.

"Guys!" Ash and Brock shout.

Drew and Paul look over at Misty, who's lying in the cage, to Misty, who's residing with the group.

"Misty?" Drew asks.

With a growl, Misty in the cage stares at the Misty outside.

"That lying little blob!" she screams.

The group all "uh?" in unison, and are met with a quick answer when Misty outside gives off an evil smirk. She then turns bright white before moving, almost gelatinously over onto the machine. When the white arrives, it disappears into a Ditto, and it's sitting next to the legs of Mundo Kindo.

"And the gang is all here," he says.

He chuckles to the crowd a bit, his smirk not vanishing.

"Mundo!"

The entire good guy group says that simultaneously.

"Yes, me, or am I really Mundo?"

"No, you're not," Dawn says.

Paul takes his hand and folds it into Dawn's. They grab each other's hands tight, neither letting go.

"You're a fake," Ash says.

"A liar," Brock adds in.

"A phony," Misty also adds in.

Through all of this, the skull mask covering his eyes and nose seems insignificant. Only the mouth can tell the story. Another evil smirk forms, but wrinkles also become clear. Paul notices this, and can't help but think.

Ditto.

Cyrus.

"…to the galaxy…"

J.

Diana.

Celebi…

"You're not Mundo Kindo…" Paul says.

Mundo puts his hands to his ear, motioning his other hand towards him, telling Paul to bring it on.

"You're not Mundo Kindo…"

* * *

"Because you're Vicious."

Mundo then clutches his skull mask in his hand and tosses it to the side. It reveals a Caucasian man, with little wrinkles on his face due to the time period from his first time coming here. Unlike the last time, he has no goatee to show he's evil, adding more to his charade. As his top hat covering his air hits the ground with the skull mask, a black set of hair falls over face, never cut over the period of time he's lived in this time period. The muscles he once had have now disappeared to very little, but enough to catch somebody's eyes. The head of this man is unmistakable, despite the fact that the rest of his body is covered in an expensive suiting, adding more fauve.

This man is indeed Vicious.

"Yes…and remember the old saying?"

His voice has reverted back to his old one, resulting in even more lies.

"Revenge is such sweet sorrow."

* * *

**A twist? A cliffhanger? A riot? Oh yeah, most definitely. As for the line in the middle, it was suppose to be for suspense.**

**Well that's it for this one. Like I said, there will be more shippings to follow, but until then, enjoy this one to start it off. And to think, it only took a year and a half. *sigh* After the other five shippings are completed, you will get a final story, telling you all how Vicious fails…or will he?**

**Find out. Also find out what happens with J and Mossman? Can you say, extra twists? I know I can.**


End file.
